It's All in the Timing
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is the right moment before things fall into place. CHlark!
1. The SetUp

It's All in the Timing

Chapter One: The Set-up

"Do you ever think about it Clark?" Oliver asked sitting behind the glass desk in his office and leaning into the oversized leather armchair.

The man looked over at his friend as he perched himself on the corner of his desk and played with the metal contraption. Taking the end ball he let it go watching as it tapped into the others and finally releasing the energy out the other side. Soon the office was filled with the rhythmic sound of metal against metal. "Think about what?" He asked absently thoroughly distracted.

Oliver smiled good-naturedly. "I'll buy you one for Christmas Kent." He stated.

Clark looked up sheepishly and shrugged slightly. "I'm listening."

"I was asking if you ever think about it… you know your life; our lives? I mean is this what we are going to do until we're old and gray?" He asked. "I mean we're kind of like football players… well I am anyway. I've got a few years left in me and then I'm out for the count. But you my friend; is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?"

Clark furrowed his brow as if giving the question serious thought. "I never really thought about it."

"Really; never? Well don't you want to settle down… have a kid? I mean you strike me as the type that likes some kind of normalcy."

"But I'm not normal am I? I mean how many men do you know that can lift an entire fleet of ships with one hand or run faster than a speeding bullet; other than Impulse?" He added with a smile. "I mean I've had dreams… I've wanted things… I've almost had them… but it never seems to work out."

"Right… the elusive Lana Lang!" He pointed out with a sigh. Taking a stand he walked around to stand in front of Clark. "You know Clark just because you didn't strike gold on the first try doesn't mean that you can't still have something more."

Looking up he met Oliver's eyes and nodded. "I know that…" He stated.

They held a stare for a moment and then it dawned on him. "It's not Lana is it? Do tell!" He remarked with genuine surprise. It was no secret that Clark loved Lana… had loved her pretty much all his life. He had heard many stories from the lips of Chloe on just how much his Superhero friend had pined for her, watched her, waited and longed for the chance to be with her. "If not Lana then who?"

"It doesn't matter." He brushed it off trying to drop the subject.

"Oh come on Clark! You can't say something like that and then not expect me to wonder!"

"You're worst than a woman you know that?" He smirked.

"Stop trying to dodge the issue! Come on man! Anyone who knows you knows that the love of your life has been Lana Lang. Chloe has offered more details than I could ever want to hear." He smiled and saw something falter in Clark's features. "Wait a minute."

"Just leave it alone Oliver."

"Oh please don't tell me…"

"I said just drop it!" He warned walking around his friend, needing to distance himself from what was about to emerge.

"After all this time and now… now you want to be with her?" He asked shaking his head in disbelief. "God… Clark Kent has anyone ever told you that you have absolutely the worst timing in the world?" He asked looking over his shoulder staring at his back.

Running a hand through his dark tresses he sighed feeling a half smile come to his lips. "Yeah… she used to tell me that all the time." He didn't need to be reminded of all the years he wasted trying to brush off what had been right in front of him. But you didn't get to choose who you loved and unfortunately at the time he had been head over heels in love with Lana. He hadn't chose to be… it just happened.

Oliver could see the disappointment in his friend's eyes and felt a slight twinge of remorse. It wasn't exactly the worst time. It wasn't as if Chloe was still dating anyone. Yeah she was technically still married to Jimmy but that was coming to an end… anyone who knew them knew that. If Clark wanted to be with the girl perhaps he just needed a little push. "Okay now you know I'm not one to disrupt the masses…" When he saw the look Clark gave him she shrugged. "Okay so I am one to disrupt the masses. Why don't you tell her? Why don't you tell Chloe how you feel? You know she loves you."

"She _loved _me. And that was a long time ago. It's been years and she's still married." He remarked staring out at Metropolis. Cars whizzing by, horns honking… it was the sound of home.

"She's married in name only. Jimmy has been gone from Metropolis for almost 6 months. Besides are you kidding me? Clark that girl would do anything for you. You call and she comes running. You land on her doorstep at two in the morning and its open and she's there waiting on you."

"She's my friend… that's what friends do."

"Well can I get a friend like that?" He shot back. "Come on Clark… be honest for a change… what's this really about? What are you so afraid of?"

There was a long moment of silence as neither spoke. "Fine; I'm not going to push. If you want to see a good woman pass you by then that's up to you but let me tell you…" He began when Clark cut him off.

"What if I'm not enough?" He asked quietly. Turning around he tilted his head back and exhaled a deep breath. "What if I'm not enough for her? Chloe dreamed about us for so long… what kind of boyfriend I would be, what our relationship would be like…and I have to admit I'm not sure that the fantasy could ever be as good as the reality. I mean yeah I'm good at saving people… but loving someone… giving them what they need… that's so different. Chloe deserves better than that. She deserves the guy of her dreams and as long as I don't overstep my bounds she can always have that. She can always have the fantasy of what we could have been. She's lost so much because of me already… how could I take that from her too?"

"You know Clark… that's very noble of you… and also very stupid!" He shot back. "I mean look at you… you finally have someone in your life that completely understands what you do… they get the quick exits… the constant danger and she still loves you in spite of all that. She's willing to do anything for you and you're just going to let it slip through your fingers because you're scared? You know you may be one of the strongest men I know but when it comes to taking chances with your heart…you're pathetic."

"You don't understand." He tried to defend.

"I do understand! I know what it's like to be afraid that you're finally going to give your heart to someone and then not be able to be there when they need you because you might be out trying to save the world from mass destruction. You don't want her to become a distraction or worst… leverage for one of your enemies to lord over you. You don't ever want to have to choose between the world and her… because let's be honest… it's going to be a tough call."

"…the world may not be who I choose." He stated softly.

Oliver sighed. "Yes it will. You know it and so does she; but something tells me that she would understand." Not realizing that he was had echoed her words almost exactly.

"But maybe I can't… maybe I can't live with having to make that choice." He remarked because that was the truth. Chloe may understand what needed to be done but that didn't mean he had to. He wasn't a selfish man by nature. He understood the concept of self sacrifice. He understood it better than most but with her it was different. He wanted to be selfish with her. Her friendship had become the most constant and honest thing in his life and he didn't want to ever have to give that up… he never wanted to give her up.

"Can you live without her?" He challenged. "I know how good of a friend she is to you Clark. I've seen it first hand. I know that you trust her above all others but guess what… she's not going to be able to just be your friend forever. Someone is going to come around and sweep her off her feet. You know maybe it wasn't meant to be that Olsen guy… but someday Clark, some guy is going to show up and see just how great Chloe is and he's going to do something about it; then what?"

"Who's to say that I haven't tried… maybe she doesn't want me anymore." He remarked. When he saw the disbelief in Oliver's eyes it had Clark going into detail even though he hadn't planned to. "There was a moment… I mean the world was coming to an end and she told me that she may never see me again… and then she kissed me." He could still remember the way she tasted… it was a blend of coffee and chocolate… two of her favorite things.

"Okay, well seeing as how the world didn't come to an end…" He trailed off waiting for him to explain.

"When I got back… I brought it up... I brought up the kiss and she's the one that dismissed the idea of there being an 'us'." He remarked.

"And what did she say when you told her that you wanted to pursue this moment further?" He asked making air quotations around the word 'moment' with a smirk. He saw the hesitation in Clark's eyes and rolled his. "Oh come on Clark… you didn't say anything; nothing at all?" He asked throwing his hands up in frustration.

"What was I supposed to say? She's the one that took the offer off the table before I could even say anything about it… and then Jimmy was there… it just wasn't the right time. I mean what should I have done?" He asked flopping down in a chair. His tall frame seemed to overlap the entire space. Even without trying Clark Kent was bigger than life sometimes.

"How about asked her out anyway? You could have pulled her aside and said 'How would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry did I just walk into some parallel universe that I wasn't aware of?" Chloe asked from the door way. Two sets of eyes shifted in her direction and suddenly she felt a slight nervousness in their stares. "Really… did I walk into some kind of twisted altered state of reality? I mean seriously…" She remarked standing a little straighter looking from one boy to the other.

"I'm sorry… do we know you?" Oliver deadpanned.

Chloe's eyebrows rose to her bangs. "Oliver it's me…" Looking over at Clark she saw the ghost of a smile and felt her panic dissipate. "I hate you! I hate both of you!" She shook her head walking further into the room. Leaning her hip into the chair Clark tried not to blush at the way her body slightly touched his shoulder. "I can't believe we trust the lives of millions of people to you."

Oliver smiled. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asked.

"Well there has been some major activity down in South America. I think someone might be trying to open up another 33.1 laboratory. So far we have 14 people coming up on our radar that were known to have shown some peculiar behavior that have gone missing." She reported handing over the folder in her hands to Oliver.

He briefed her notes and sighed. "You know I was looking to take a vacation; now is as good a time as any… what do you say Clark? Are you up for a trip down south?" He asked with a wide grin.

"When do we leave, tonight?"

Oliver watched Clark take a stand already in 'flight' mode. "Uh… actually I want to get some preliminary things worked out before we go barging into this place. I should have everything I need in about 48 hours or so. So you know take the next two nights off… maybe go see a movie or something… you were just talking about doing that weren't you?" He hinted staring pointedly at Clark.

Exhaling deeply Clark rolled his eyes before looking over at Chloe. "Yeah… a movie."

"You're going to go to the movies?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"I was… well maybe… I don't…"

"Clark you hate going to the movies. You're always complaining about how you can hear people whispering the background. I mean you're the one who made me wait to go and see X-Men 3 just so we could watch it at your parent's farm." She pointed out. "Look why don't you just come over and we can watch a movie at my place? I just rented 'Slumdog Millionaire' and I hear that it's really good."

"…sure." He smiled that damn grin that always used to give her chills. Even now she felt the slight flutter in the pit of her stomach but had learned a long time ago that those would never go away. There was just something about those Clark Kent baby blues that would always do it to her.

"Well then it's settled. You bring the popcorn and the Swedish Fish and I'll bring the movie and the drinks." She remarked already heading for the door. "Oh and Oliver I have those reports on the last Luthor Corp holding… I'll send them to you tonight. And Clark make sure you don't get the mini-fish because they're a lot harder to chew." She stated reaching for the knob.

"Right… it's a date." He remarked trying to make it sound nonchalant and yet meaningful.

She smiled. "Yeah… okay." She slightly chuckled, laughing off his statement. "See you tonight. By Oliver." And then she was gone.

Clark stared at the closed door for a moment feeling slightly crushed. Turning back to Oliver he sighed. "You see what I mean?" He asked.

"Yeah… I can honestly say that you have drifted into what we like to call 'the friend zone'. It's going to take some work to get out of there… but if anyone can do it… it's the man of steel." He smiled.


	2. When Words Just Aren't Enough

**A/N: Thanks to those that replied. I'm trying to weave what has been going on in the show with the story although I'm changing certain event to move my own story along. Enjoy! Replies are always welcome!**

All In the Timing

_Chapter Two: When Words just aren't Enough_

He had been to her house hundreds of times but in all the times he had been there he had never felt this nervous. He could hear her moving around on the other side; walking back and forth from the kitchen to the living room as she placed what he could only assume was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. At least he thought he could smell the faint aroma of Kettle Korn popcorn. She was humming to herself absently… softly whispering words from some random song. She was off key… but then Chloe had never been known for her talents with her voice but she always had a way with words. He exhaled a deep breath clutching the bag of Swedish fish in one hand and knocking with the other.

A moment later the door opened and there she was. Standing in the doorway, she had traded her business suit for something more relaxed. The dark blue tank top and plaid pajama pants made her so much more adorable than she probably would ever know. Looking into her eyes he could see the furrowed brow.

"You knocked?" She asked somewhat confused.

"Yeah…"

"You never knock." She observed still staring at him like he had grown another head. Cocking her head to one side she raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Did you get the wrong kind of candy?" She asked already reaching for the bag. He looked down, watching as her fingers brushed over his hand as she grabbed it from him analyzing the package.

"It's the right one… right?" He asked already knowing. He had double checked it more than a few times just to be certain.

Looking up she shrugged. "Yeah… knocking… that's just so new for you. I mean you're like family Clark… you just… did Lois say something?" She asked staring into his eyes searching for the answer.

He shrugged. "No… I mean yeah… no." He remarked looking away feeling the flush come to his face.

"Okay…" Turning away from the door she went straight to kitchen. Reaching into a cabinet she pulled a bright orange plastic bowl from the shelf. Emptying the contents into it she grabbed one biting into it. "So the movie is all set. Do you know that the guy who composed the music did it in 48 hours and he won an Oscar for it?" She remarked walking to the living room expecting him to follow.

Crossing into her apartment he closed the door. Shedding his red jacket he threw it over a stool and followed her to the couch. He watched her sink onto the sofa tucking one leg beneath her as she kept a firm hold on the candy. She was already reaching for the remote when she looked over at him. "Will you get the lights?" She remarked.

He nodded finding that his voice was having trouble working. Coming back to the sofa he sat down trying to act normal. Staring straight ahead he tried to focus on anything but finding it hard. Suddenly he could feel her eyes on him, watching him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Looking over at her he gave her the best smile that he could muster. "Yeah… why?" The laugh that he tried to force came out as a mixture between that and a cough.

"You just… you seem really uptight… is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head realizing just how foolish he must have looked sitting there as though he were in some kind of private school! This was Chloe… his best friend, his buddy… his Chloe. He smiled again, this time it was genuine. "Yeah… just wondering why you're hogging the fish." He remarked.

She smiled. "Hey I got you popcorn… you like popcorn!" She pointed out still not willing to give up the bowl. Reaching for the remote she smiled over at him. "I'm really glad we're doing this… you know it's been a while since we had a movie night." She remarked.

He smiled again. "Me too Chloe; it seems like the only time we see each other is when there is a possibility the world is coming to an end. It's nice to have just a night in."

She smiled. "Yeah… it is… you're still not getting any of my Swedish Fish… and don't even think about using your super speed… that's cheating and you know it." She warned settling into the sofa as he did the same. Pressing play she handed him a soda and focused on the film.

He watched her profile for a moment, the light from the television creating a glow over her pale skin. There was something about her… she was bright, and vibrant… and ever so strong… she was like the sun…his sun. And just like the planet that orbed in the sky he found that she gave him strength… she gave him more than she would ever know.

Two hours later…

Bouncing slightly to the beat of the ending credits she couldn't help but smile. Looking over at Clark expecting his face to mirror her own she stopped at the sight. His face was laced with conflict. "What… what's the problem?" She asked as she paused the credits and turned to face him.

"Nothing… it's just… Jamal's brother was a really bad guy." He stated and yet there was something more.

"Yeah… but without his brother… he would have been dead a long time ago… and that's what's bothering you isn't it?" She asked.

He exhaled a deep breath still contemplating the movie. "Yeah… I guess I just don't like the way they made it seem that good could only exist with the aide of evil… you know?"

"But isn't that how it is? How do you know what's good if you don't have anything to compare it to?" He turned to her, his face showing his discomfort with her question. She rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friend could be so naïve sometimes. "Come on Clark… it's one of the oldest arguments in the book… how can good exist without the presence of evil? Besides as bad as his brother was… without him… he would be blind, possibly dead. He never would have killed that guy, he didn't have it in him, but if Salim didn't there is no way they would have walked out of there alive. Let's face it… Jamal had all the heart in the world… but his brother understood that it's the absence of love that keeps you alive sometimes."

Clark shook his head not willing to accept it. "It doesn't have to be that way. It shouldn't be that way." He stated.

Staring him in the eye she realized that Clark would never see her point of things on this… not until he had to make the decision himself. She understood what it meant to cross the line to protect a friend… she would do it in a heartbeat if it meant saving Clark… he didn't understand that… hopefully he never would. "You know what… it doesn't matter… because it's a love story and all the deep meanings should fade at the sight of that fabulous dance number at the end." She remarked pressing the play button letting the sounds of AR Rahman drift over them. Jumping up from her seat she stood before him beginning to mimic the actors on screen to the best of her ability. "I mean this music alone should make you forget all the heavy stuff." She smiled moving her hips to beat. "Jai ho…" She yelled out pumping her fist in the air like the actors were doing.

He couldn't help the smile that formed or the laugh that burst forth as she dipped low almost getting stuck trying to come back up. "Chloe…" He laughed softly. "I love you." He remarked. The words were out before he could stop them. They came as natural as taking a breath and he felt his heart stop for a moment as he watched her face for a reaction.

She simply grinned at him as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "That's because I'm not afraid to make a fool of myself!" She remarked with a laugh of her own not taking his words for the meaning they were intended to be. She didn't realize that he had just inadvertently professed his love to her. She was completely oblivious to his declaration. He swallowed hard feeling the disappointment deeply. There was a time when she wanted nothing more than to be romantically loved by him, wanted by him and even needed by him; and now that he was finally ready to do all of those things she seemed to not want those things anymore. Looking down at his hands for a moment he sighed realizing that maybe he had just taken too long to see what had been right in front of him the whole time.

He looked up and exhaled a breath watching as she turned off the movie and began cleaning up. "You know putting aside the whole issue of good vs evil I really thought it was a great film." She stated lazily emptying the bowl of partially eaten popcorn into the trash and then placing the bowl and empty glasses in the sink to rinse.

He nodded as he took a stand rubbing his palms on his jeans in a nervous manner. "Do you need any help?" He asked already heading to the sink to help her wash dishes.

"That's why man invented the dishwasher…" She remarked rinsing out the remaining glasses and placing them into the electronic appliance. Closing the door with a snap she looked up at him with a smile.

Now that he was standing in front of her, while she looked up into his face with those bright eyes he found it hard to look away. He found it hard to ignore the rapid beating of his heart and all the desires that beat within him. Why hadn't he ever been able to feel this way before? Why had it taken him so many years to notice what they could be if given the chance? He saw her furrow her brow at him and realized that he had been staring at her for moments in silence. He stepped back needing to put distance between them before he did something that she wasn't ready for. "Then I guess I should get going… busy day tomorrow." He remarked ready to make his retreat when she reached out and grabbed his arm. Looking down at her slender fingers wrapped around his forearm he felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. He hoped that she didn't notice.

"Hey… are you sure everything is okay?" She asked softly drawing his attention back to her face.

Staring for a moment he found just how easy it could be to get lost in her if he just allowed himself to. She could see the hesitation in his eyes and found herself stepping closer, invading his personal space without thought. "Hey… you can tell me anything you know that, right?" She reminded him. Concerned laced her tone making him want nothing more than to grab her close and never let her go. If she only understood what was happening inside him… ever since that night with Davis… something had shifted inside him. He hated what she had done. He didn't believe in killing anyone… not if he could prevent it and for a long time he knew that she had felt the same way. But when it came to him… when it came to choosing between his safety and someone else she had chosen him and she made no apologies for it. When they had discussed it she had told him that it would always be him. That in the end she would always choose him and suddenly it hit him; it had always been that way with her. He was the most important thing in her life… she would guard his secret with her life… and protect him from anyone who wanted to do him hard. He had always known that she would do anything for him but it never really registered until that moment and suddenly as if a light had been turned on he saw the depth of her devotion, her loyalty towards him and everything he stood for. For the first time he finally truly understood the depth of her love for him and it knocked him over… completely blew him away.

Looking into her eyes now he felt himself reaching and brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I know." He stated. "I'm fine… just a lot on my mind you know? Ever since I found out Davis was still alive… asking you to run away with him I've just been on edge waiting for him to make his next move… I mean he could have killed you that night." He remarked.

She shook her head. "But he didn't Clark. I don't think he would hurt me at least not intentionally. He could have and he didn't. I really think that he believes I can save him." She replied thinking back on that night with such clarity. That night she had gone home ready to relax and forget the past three days and the lost of her friend. Instead she found Davis waiting for her in her basement, pleading his case that only she could keep him calm, keep him from harming anyone else. She had listened to his words, tried to sort through her fear and listen to what he was saying… 'being immune to kryptonite' 'something inside him being calmed by her presence'. He asked her to run away from Smallville. He wanted her to leave her life behind and start over with him, to love him.

She remembered looking into his dark eyes and found herself wavering back and forth, weighing the pros and the cons. If she said no, he might get angry, kill her… or worst, go after Clark and kill him. On the other hand if she left with him she would never see Clark again. She would have to walk away from him and the only life she had ever known. Before she could decide however Clark had appeared in the doorway of the basement. He had been calling her for the past hour and she hadn't picked up and he sensed that there was a problem. Finding Davis with his best friend didn't make anything easier and after a brief albeit destructive encounter Davis had fled the scene. It had left Clark with more than a few bruises and Chloe quite shaken.

Both knew that he would be back, and something would have to be done… but for the past month there had been no sign of Davis. In fact it was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth altogether. But silence usually meant it was the calm before the storm and that's what they both were waiting for; the storm of Davis Bloom.

"He may not mean to hurt you but I don't want to give him the chance to do it by accident either." He remarked. "Chloe I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Clark, I'm not the one that you need to worry about. It's you… don't you see that? Anytime Davis is around you that beast starts to come out. The last time you had a run in with it, it almost killed you. And I know that you don't believe me when I say this but this world needs you in it. You're meant for great things Clark… even if you can't see it. I'm not going to let anyone rob this world of what you could do for it… no matter the cost." She stated.

He furrowed his brow as something finally dawned on him and the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Would you have gone with him?" He asked and saw her flinch slightly realizing that he had hit a sore spot. She took a step back.

"Clark… come on." She stated trying to shake off his question.

"Answer me Chloe. Would you have gone with him, if it meant protecting me?" Somehow he already knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes. The furrow of her brow and the silent apology behind her green orbs told him the answer.

"It doesn't matter now."

"You would have gone with him… you would have run away with him to protect me." He stated softly feeling his chest tighten at the thought. She took another step back, and he stepped in, closing the distance between them. Reaching out he grabbed her hand. "I don't want you to do that for me; not ever. I won't let you." He stated resolutely staring into her eyes.

She cocked her head to one side. "Clark you couldn't stop me." She tried to reason with him but he cut off her words with his own.

"I would have come after you. I would have looked for you. I wouldn't have stopped Chloe until I found you."

She gave him a warm smile. "I know you want to protect me Clark just like I want to protect you.

Furrowing his brow he stared at her seeing that she didn't understand what he was truly saying. It wasn't that he wouldn't let her go… it was that he _couldn't _let her go. She didn't see just how important she had become to him. He didn't know if he had the right words in him so he did the only thing he could. With his hand still tightly wrapped around hers he gave her arm a soft tug, pulling her into him. Her form bumped into his softly as he reached around with his other hand, cupped the back of her neck in his palm, and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was about to change both of their lives forever.


	3. The First Time

**A/N Once again I want to say thanks for the replies! I absolutely love this pairing and I don't know why TPTB never once took it there. I mean especially with everything that is going on now. This chapter is shorter but it sort of just came to me. Hope you like.**

It's All In The Timing

_Chapter Three: The First Time_

In all the time that she had ever known Clark he never once kissed her.

She had kissed him a multitude of times. She had pressed her lips against his, desperately attempting to engage him in the timeless ritual and only once had he kissed her back of his own freewill. Only once had he returned her ardor with as much passion as she had put forth. But then again the world looked to be coming to an end and so what else could he have done? Why push away the warmth of another when you may never feel that warmth again? You don't look a gift horse in the mouth!

But Clark Kent had never once initiated a kiss with her unless red kryptonite had been slipped in his front pocket. So it didn't seem wrong to her as she gave into the kiss to allow her fingers to drift over the fold of his jeans pocket. Dipping her fingers inside under the guise of pulling him closer she felt around but found nothing.

His lips were soft but insistent. He was gentle but demanding as he gave at the same time taking from her as much as she would give and she wasn't holding anything back. She had waited years for this moment and the instant that he pressed his lips to hers she returned his affection. This moment may never come again and she didn't want to look back on this and realize that the first and only time he had kissed her she had immediately pushed him away.

Oh she would eventually. If he didn't do it first that is. Clark had always been known for his rational thinking and this was anything but. But for the moment… just this moment she allowed herself to just be here. She felt as his hands drifted to her face, cupping her cheeks. The pads of his thumbs moved across her flesh creating a permanent blush on her skin. His tongue brushed her bottom lip before pushing past the barrier and finding the inside of her mouth. Sweeping across her own tongue the thought that he still tasted minty floated across her mind before she forgot everything once again and remained in the moment.

Her hands drifted to the bottom of his red shirt as she grabbed the fabric in her hands holding onto it tight… holding onto him for the first time not afraid to show him how she wished she could've held him years ago… how she had yearned to hold him as the years went by and suddenly she couldn't just be in this moment as words from years past filled her mind.

"…_Yeah, let's never talk about that again, okay? Look, Clark, as much as I'd like to blame the pom-pom juice for this, I obviously still have those feelings in me somewhere."_

_The look on his face told her everything that she needed to know without the words that had followed… he didn't want to break her heart but he wouldn't tie himself to her just to keep the pain at bay._

"_Chloe... I wish I felt the same way, but I don't. At least not right now."_

And suddenly the pain that she thought she had buried was so fresh and raw. It tore at her heart and made her ache and she was pushing him away needing to put distance between them. One hand over her heart, the other covering her lips, there were unshed tears in her eyes as well as a million questions all asking the same thing. "What the hell was that?"

He was staring at her not sure how to explain what had just taken place. It had not been his intention to kiss her at all. In fact he had no intention of showing her his feelings, not tonight… perhaps not ever. Their friendship had endured so much over the years that at this point it seemed almost impossible to cross that invisible line that would forever separate them from being something more. But when she looked up at him, not truly understanding the meaning behind his words he found that his body was moving and not giving his mind time to catch up and suddenly he was kissing her. Trying to show her just how important she was to him and everything that he was. And he knew that it wasn't right. He knew that he was being impulsive and rash and that perhaps he should take a step back; take a step outside of himself and think about the consequences but then she was kissing him back without hesitation and all the consequences flew from his mind. And for just a moment he was kissing her and she was kissing him and everything made sense finally. Finally it all had come together in perfect harmony; and then she was pushing him away and giving him that look and asking him that question…

'_What the hell was that?'_

He exhaled a deep breath, feeling the rapid palpitations of his heart within his chest. "A kiss," he answered for lack of a better reply. There was just a hint of a smile on his lips that refused to go away as he looked at her flushed face and tousled hair where his hands had been a few seconds ago. She was all aglow and it was because of him and that kiss. He took pride in that even if it came with a price… a heavy price by the way her eyes began to shine with tears. "Chloe I'm…"

She put up her hand before he could finish. "Don't… just don't. I don't want to hear your apology. I don't want to hear your excuse." Putting her hand over her eyes she exhaled a deep breath. "I just want you to go." The words were soft.

"Chloe… please let me…" He took a step forward and she countered with a step back.

Allowing her hands to drift from her eyes to right beneath her lips she shook her head again. "I'm serious Clark… just go." She replied not willing to hear him out, at least not tonight. "Go and save the world from mass destruction or get a cat out of a tree just go."

He nodded slowly. He could have supersped right out of her apartment; instead his steps were slow almost as if he were waiting for her to call him back to her. But she didn't. She simply watched him as he walked out.

It wasn't until after the door had closed and she realized, as she looked around her empty apartment that she was alone, that she was crying as she felt the tears on her cheeks. Coming around the counter she spotted his jacket still hanging precariously halfway off her table. Grabbing it up in her arms she brought the material to her nose and inhaled the scent that was all Clark Kent. And as she collapsed on her couch, curling up with his jacket she felt the faintest of smiles come to her lips even as the tears insisted to flow… because in all truth she had waited practically her whole life for that kiss… and it turned out to be so much better than anything she had ever imagined even if she never felt it again.


	4. One Hundred and eighty one

**A/N Okay so this chapter is a bit more angsty than I anticipated… must be the mood I'm in! ******** Of course we have to get through the rough stuff before we can get to the good stuff. Hope you like. Also thanks for the replies. I'm glad there are people reading this story! Enjoy!**

**It's All in the Timing**

_Chapter Four: One Hundred and Eighty One_

It could only be described as a cookie warzone. That's the only way that Lois could categorize what met her as she stepped over the threshold into her cousin's apartment. Cookie sheets piled on top of one another littering Chloe's table, counter and any spare space within her kitchen. "Is the Pillsbury dough boy holding your dad hostage?" She asked only semi-jokingly.

Chloe looked up from her spot in the corner of the kitchen a rolling pin still held tightly between her palms. There were streaks of flour on her left cheek and her nose. "Lois; what are you doing here?" She asked slightly out of breath from taking the dough to the mattresses.

Raising an eyebrow she went to place her purse on the table, realized there was no room and set it on the floor instead. Walking further into the kitchen she let her hands come to rest on her hips as she cocked her head to one side. "Okay… let's try this again? What is going on and why does your kitchen look as though it's trying to be the next Keebler factory?"

"What; I'm just doing a little baking." She shrugged absently turning back to the dough running the rolling pin over the dough as roughly as possible.

"A little; Willy Wonka had fewer cookies than you do."

"Willy Wonka sold chocolate Lois, not cookies." She pointed out not bothering to turn around.

"Whatever! It still doesn't explain your sudden fanatical baking spree! Now stop deflecting and spill. This obvious has something to do with Smallville. He's the only one that could muster this kind of reaction." She remarked grabbing an oatmeal cookie from a plate overflowing with an assortment of treats. It was still warm.

"This isn't about Clark! I don't want to talk about Clark! Got it? I know this is a hard concept to fathom but my entire existence does not revolve around him. I mean hello; I got married and guess what; it wasn't to Clark freaking Kent!" She snapped angrily at her wits end.

Lois stared wide eyed at her cousin. "Your oven is smoking." Was her reply biting into the cookie.

Looking down at the stove she threw the rolling pin onto the counter barely hearing it as it clattered on top of the dough. Yanking the door open a billow of smoke filled her nose and without thinking she reached in for the cookie sheet and pulled back just as fast. Holding her injured hand within the other she felt a scream bubble in her chest. "Son of a…" She exhaled on the explicative and went immediately to the sink.

Lois realized that was her cue to do more than just standby. She had already grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the charcoaled cookies from within. Dumping the contents in the garbage she placed the hot metal as far away from her cousin as possible. Coming over she helped Chloe who had put her hand under the cold running water. Grabbing a stick of butter from the fridge she guided her to the table, sitting her down and pressing the dairy product in her palm. "It'll take the sting away." She remarked softly with a small smile which earned a slight laugh from the blonde. They were both short lived as Chloe looked up, the tears now on her cheeks. "Did Smallville hurt you?" She asked sincerely and watched as she shook her head negatively. "Then what is it Chloe? You know you can talk to me right? I'm here for you."

Looking up into Lois's eyes she felt a pathetic laugh burst from her lips. "It's nothing… I mean I don't know even know why I'm crying… or baking." She added the last part as she looked around at the mess in her kitchen. In all truth she didn't know why she was crying. Clark had kissed her… he had kissed her because he wanted to… because he wanted her… right? So then what was there to cry about? She didn't know and for that reason alone she didn't feel up to sharing. "I think maybe it's just… everything. You know… being fired from the Daily Planet, my pending divorce with Jimmy… it all just kind of snuck up on me that's all." She answered. They both knew that she was lying but the pleading look in her eyes was begging Lois not to push… not now… not just yet.

She nodded acceptingly. "Okay… okay…"

"So… really what did bring you to my cookie abode?" She asked looking for any reason to change the subject.

"Well… I was wondering if you've heard about the newest Super chick that has been hitting the streets cleaning up crime all over Metropolis." She asked pulling a few sheets of typed paper from her purse.

"No… I haven't." She furrowed her brow thoroughly interested.

"Don't worry; you will! As soon as I get this printed; it's going to be all over the front page tomorrow morning!" She remarked.

Chloe took the papers in her good hand reading over the article that Lois had recently put together. "Stiletto's aren't just made for Walking." She read the title aloud. She raised an eyebrow at it questioningly but continued on. "So her name is Stiletto and she's claiming to be a superhero that fights crime in 9 inch heels?" She laughed sarcastically at the very idea causing Lois to frown and grab the papers out of her hands.

"She's real. I saw her with my own eyes just last night. She saved some girl leaving Club Pulse." She defended. "Besides what's wrong with her fighting bad guys in style? It's better than that Red Blue Blur everyone is raving about!"

Chloe could sense envy a mile away and for a moment she forgot her problem with Clark and focused on her cousin. "Nothing… it just seems a little impractical that's all. I mean what happens if the girl finds herself fighting out in the desert; she doesn't stand a chance." She smiled but sighed when Lois didn't return the humor. "Okay look you obviously brought the article over here for me to critique so you could get it on the front page; right?" She asked knowingly.

"Something like that." She smiled.

Nodding slowly she reached her hand out for the papers. Lois handed them over without hesitation. "Look it shouldn't take me more than an hour or so before I get to this. Once I have I'll email you anything I think may seem a little out there."

"Deadline is 5pm. I want to get it on tomorrow's front page." She remarked all business-like.

"Got it; No later than 4! Hey wait… where's your picture?" She asked as she flipped through the pages still not seeing it. Looking up she raised her brow at the look on Lois's face. "You don't have a picture!" She observed.

"Well everything happened so fast! It wasn't like I was expecting to see a cape crusader while I was out." She shot back.

"Okay I can tell you right now there's no way you're going to get this article on the front page without a picture Lois! A Pulitzer prize winner could write this article but without photographic evidence to back it up it's worthless."

Lois stared at her cousin knowing that she was right and wondering why she hadn't thought about it. She really was the better reporter. All the passion in the world couldn't make up for her lack of paying attention to detail. She sighed. "I'll work on getting the picture… I just need you to proof my article." She stated walking towards the door.

Chloe stared at her still unsure. "How are you going to catch this… 'devilish diva' in action?" She asked using the words from the first paragraph.

"No worries… I promise." She reassured. With one final smile she was out the door and onto her next mission already pulling out her cell phone and calling the only photographer in town she trusted with this story.

Meanwhile...

Reading over the article she sighed before reaching for her phone and dialing the familiar number. "Hey… are you busy? Can you meet me at the Isis Foundation in 30 minutes… no not here…" Looking around at the mess that was her apartment she sighed. "Definitely not here." When she got his affirmative reply she hung up. Grabbing her coat from the stool she exited her apartment but not before looking over her shoulder; she frowned. Sometimes she really hated Clark Kent.

Thirty minutes later…

He was there when she arrived. He turned as she came through the door and their eyes met. The tension between them was thick but she couldn't find the words to approach the topic so instead she avoided it. "I'm glad you could meet me." She remarked.

"Of course," he answered. If she called he would come. "What's up?"

She swallowed hard pulling the papers from her purse. "Check this out… there's apparently a new superhero in town according to Lois." She stated handing over the papers allowing him to scan the contents. She waited, watching the way his eyebrows came together in concentration and then shot up in slight amusement. She realized in that moment that she knew all of Clark's faces… all of his moods… how many times had he given her that smile that made her toes curl in excitement and wonder? How many times had he looked at her with those soulful blue eyes? How many times had she thought all he would need to do is lean in and kiss her to make the moment all it could be?

His voice broke her out of her reverie. "Is this for real?"

She shook her head. "According to Lois she is. She's got the black cape, black boots and quite a left hook!" She remarked. Walking around him she booted up the main computer system in the center of the room and began typing in information.

"Okay so how do we get to this… _Stiletto_?" He asked less than impressed by the name.

"Well Lois said something about getting a photo of her for the front page of the Daily Planet…I was thinking that perhaps the Red Blue Blur could be close by to intercede." She stated knowingly trying to focus on the words she was typing in instead of the way he leaned over her and the feel of his body close to her own.

"Sounds like a plan…" He remarked softly. "I guess I should go." But he didn't move.

"The faster the better." She threw out over her shoulder not realizing just how close they were until she looked up into his eyes. She swallowed hard at the way he was looking at her. He had never looked at her that way not until last night. She tried to take a step back but the console blocked her retreat.

"Are we never going to talk about this?" He asked softly.

She shrugged trying to brush him off. "Talk about what, Clark? Last night was obviously a result of a sugar high and Indian Pop music!" She stated.

"Chloe…"He began. Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned when she pulled away from him almost as if his very touch hurt her.

"I mean you obviously had too much soda and I think I ate that entire bag of Swedish fish in the first hour so…" She trailed off.

She smiled brightly at him but it was broken, cracked from years of heartache and regret. It was the smile that she often gave him right after he denied her his love, denied them the chance to find out what waited on the other side of their friendship. It had been a while since he had seen it but here it was again staring up at him like an old friend; begging him once again to simply stop breaking her heart. The circumstances were slightly different now though. Now he wanted to give them a try and somehow he still managed to hurt her by his actions. How could this be?

"I kissed you last night and it had nothing to do with sugar, although you are pretty sweet." He remarked softly.

She furrowed her brow. "One hundred and eighty one," she breathed out softly.

"What?" He asked. She was staring at him looking over his face with a mixture of regret, sadness and what looked to be utter defeat as the smile slipped from her lips.

"Do you know how many moments there were in high school that I thought… this would be a great moment for Clark to kiss me? One hundred and eighty one moments Clark! And that's only counting high school!" She shook her head as she furrowed her brow. "All those missed moments… all those times I looked at you, asked you, wanted you and you just brushed me aside or let me down… what was wrong with those times Clark? Why not then?!" She snapped more harshly than she intended. The tears were in her eyes but she wouldn't allow them to fall.

He was silent and she could see that he didn't have an answer and realized that she never really expected him to. She exhaled a deep breath running a hand through her hair. "I'm not angry with you Clark… I'm just…" She thought over her feelings taking the time to truly feel what was bothering her. "I guess I'm just confused. I don't understand you. I don't understand why you would want me now… and the only reason I can come up with is because Lana is no longer an option for you." She remarked looking him straight in the eyes. She didn't look hurt just willing to face what she believed to be true.

He was already shaking his head denying her claims. "Chloe… that's not true."

"Isn't it? Lana absorbs a massive amount of kryptonite making it impossible for you two to ever be together and suddenly out of the blue you want to pursue a relationship with me. I mean I give you credit for waiting 6 months to get over what will never be but I'm not interested in being the consolation prize… not even for you. I won't be the girl that you settle for because you can't have what you really want." She stated.

He remained silent because he wasn't sure what to say to that. He didn't understand why she would think that he would ever think so little of her. But how could he convince her that this wasn't about Lana… that his feelings for her were completely separate from anything and everything that pertained to his first love?

She closed her eyes mistaking his silence for something else. Turning away from him she went back to typing not sure what her fingers were doing. "You have someplace to be Clark and I have an article to proof." Here statement was dismissive and he caught the meaning. She was trying to be strong… trying to get back to the person that no longer longed for his touch, his endearing looks and love. But even she wasn't made of stone and a part of her simply wanted him to prove that all she was wrong. That somehow… someway he really did just want to be with her.

He swallowed hard looking for the words that just weren't there. Years together and still she always had a way of leaving him speechless. He nodded and then realized that she couldn't see him. "Right…" This time he did super speed out the door and never once looked back.

The tears were on her cheeks and she furiously wiped them away with the back of her hand even as they insisted to flow desperately wanting to stop crying over him and all the things that he could never give her. "One hundred and eighty two." She whispered softly to herself.


	5. One

It's All in the Timing

Chapter Five: One

She sat behind her desk at the Isis foundation. Periodically she glanced up at the clock on the far wall noting that the time was drawing closer and closer to when they would be leaving. She exhaled a heavy sigh realizing that she was being a chicken but not having the strength or the courage to say good-bye. She hadn't seen him since he had outed her cousin as being the next wannabe superhero in town. She had found the news slightly more than amusing. Lois Lane as Stiletto had never occurred to her. She was glad that he had talked her out of it but they hadn't actually seen one another. He had given her the message over the phone from half way across town. He was trying to respect her need for space and she respected that to an extent… still apart of her wanted him to step up, show her that he could be what he claimed he wanted to be in her life but she wouldn't ask him to. She was done putting her heart on the line.

"So I guess I won't see you on the tarmac before we go." Oliver stood in the doorway.

She turned to him not in the least surprised. Clark had rendered her scare reflexes practically obsolete. She gave him a half smile. "I just… have so much work to catch up on. Who knew that running a foundation for infected meteor victims could be so time consuming?" She remarked.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he crossed the room seeming to hesitate on the words that were desperately on the tip of his tongue. "Okay… so I don't normally do this kind of thing… but well I got to know… does this have to do with Clark?" He asked with a raised brow.

She furrowed her brow not sure how to respond. Not sure of how much he knew. Clark didn't seem like the one to confide in Oliver Queen about his relationship woes. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

He rolled his eyes sensing the diversionary tactic from a mile away. Grabbing the chair he turned it backwards and straddled his long legs across it. "Okay I can only assume that somehow our resident good guy found a way to mess up what should have been the beginning of a very promising relationship between the two of you which is why you have taken to hiding out in your Ivory Isis Tower as opposed to saying good-bye out on the tarmac like you normally do." Noticing her confusion he sighed. "Look regardless of what Clark did or didn't say that has you two at odds please understand that his heart was in the right place." He pointed out.

"When did you become Metropolis's own personal Match Maker? Have you taken to being Cupid along with your other Green Arrow duties?" She asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No… it's just… well Clark has been pretty beaten down when it comes to love… I just think he deserves a break that's all."

"And I'm supposed to be that break… that easy road to get him over the hump that is his love life?"

"No… but you could finally be the one person in Clark's life that he actually gets it right with." He pointed out.

Taking a stand she sighed walking to the far corner of the room. "He did get it right with me… Clark and I are friends, the best of friends…"

"And you don't think you are meant to be anything more?"

"Trust me… if Clark and I were meant to be something more… it would have happened by now. There were more than several opportunities." She smirked wryly.

"Perhaps those weren't the right times. Maybe you guys weren't meant to have your moment in high school or Junior high. Perhaps he wasn't meant to take you in his arms during a slow dance at prom… maybe there is reason why you guys had to wait all this time."

Looking over her shoulder at him she wrapped her arms around herself as though trying to shield her heart from what she believed. "The reason is a certain kryptonite inhabited brunette who is fighting bad guys halfway across the world." She swallowed hard. "It would be nice to believe that there is some greater reason why Clark and I never got to be more than just friends… but the truth is he didn't want me. He wanted Lana… and now that she's gone…" She shrugged slightly as the tears clouded her eyes.

"Chloe you're not the consolation prize…" His voice was so certain that she found it almost hard not to believe him. He took a stand not sure if he was getting through to her or not. "I just think perhaps things happen for a reason. Maybe there is a reason why you had to wait… and even if you can't see it… maybe there is reason why Lana is gone… and you're still here. Maybe you're more important to Clark than you know." He smiled softly. "I have to go." As he approached the door he stopped. "And if you don't think Clark is the one… you know there is always Bart." He heard her chuckle as he walked out hoping that she took his words to heart.

Thirty minutes later…

She was still standing by the window when she felt the rush of wind on her back, slightly blowing her blond tendrils across her cheek. She didn't bother to turn around. Instead she cupped the mug of coffee tighter in her hand bringing it to her lips and taking a sip before acknowledging his presence.

"Clark shouldn't you be on a plane right now?" She asked.

He stared at her… there was no need for him to reply to that. He was faster than a speeding bullet. He could leave an hour from now and still be there before Oliver and his crew touched down and they both knew it.

"One," He stated softly.

She finally looked at him, her brow furrowed in confusion. He stepped closer to her, swallowing hard before he dared to continue. "You said there were one hundred and eighty one times that you thought I should have kissed you… but there was only one time that I was sure that I was kissing you for the right reasons… and that was two nights ago. It was the first time that I was kissing you because I wanted to… not because I was running from my feelings for Lana or trying to create emotions that weren't there. I kissed you for the first time that night because it was the first time in my life that I knew what I wanted." He exhaled deeply. "Yeah you know… I could have kissed you sooner… any of those times that you counted… but it wouldn't have been right. I'm sorry that you had to wait for me… I'm sorry that it took me so long… but I wouldn't change anything because now I know what I feel for you Chloe… and it's real."

"Clark… you're only saying this because Lana…" She began but he cut her off stepping closer to her, invading her personal space.

"This isn't about Lana, Chloe. This is about us. This is about us and our moment to be together… there are a million what if scenarios but none of them matter. What if Lana had stayed… what if you hadn't divorced Jimmy… what if I had saved Lex from himself… we could kill ourselves with all the what if's but it doesn't change where we are now… I'm here asking you to give us a chance."

She opened her mouth but the words weren't there… the fear of all those missed opportunities, gentle but firm rejections, and brokenhearted moments held her back. Instead tears fell onto her cheeks and her lower lip trembled in sorrow. He reached out, wiping them from her face with the pads of his thumbs. His flesh was cool against her heated skin and she reached up wrapping her fingers gently around his wrists. "I just need time." She whispered brokenly looking up into the blue orbs that had once haunted every romantic dream she ever had. There was disappointment in them now… but he nodded accepting her reply.

He nodded slightly feeling less like a superhero and more like the sixteen year old farm boy that could never quite get it right with the object of his affection. Years of growing up and still here he was struggling for the right words always just out of reach keeping him from what he wanted most. Certain aspects had altered but the end result was still the same. He sighed. Leaning in he pressed his lips to the center of her forehead brushing them across her skin. He could smell the slight citrus from her shampoo mixed with her natural feminine scent. Pulling back he looked down and saw that her eyes were still closed. Pressing his forehead to hers he debated on kissing her again. He was so close… less than an inch apart and he could taste her. Instead he pulled back and took a step to put distance between them. She opened her eyes and he gave her his warmest smile. "I'll be back." Before she could say anything else he was super speeding away desperately trying to outrun the fall of his own tears.

Meanwhile…

Closing her eyes against the pain in her chest she exhaled a deep breath wiping away at the tears on her cheeks. Looking around at her empty office, for the first time she felt extremely alone. She always hated when Clark had to go away but this time it was like he was taking a bit of her heart with him without even realizing it. Once again she was that teenage girl unable to keep herself from falling in love with the boy on the farm with the disarming smile.

It was the sound of her phone ringing that jolted her back to the present. Looking down at the caller ID she smiled despite her situation. Connecting the call she sighed. "Lois how is it you always know when I need to hear your voice?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Chloe…"

The sound of his voice created the chill up her spine stopping the warmth that had been spreading fast through her body. His voice was like ice velvet draping her skin. "Davis… where's Lois?" She asked.

"She's here." He stated. His breathing was heavy, his voice straining against his own vocal chords.

She swallowed hard. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing… I wouldn't do anything… I just need to see you. I need you to come to me." He remarked.

"Chloe don't! He's crazy! Just stay away!" Lois yelled from somewhere in the distance. She heard a grunt as flesh hit flesh and she realized he had hit her.

"Lois! Lois! Davis answer me!" She screamed into the phone.

His breathing was almost too loud… it was coming out in heavy gasps and she could almost picture him grasping the phone within his palm fighting against the beast within him.

"Chloe… I didn't want to hurt her… I just... I just need to see you." He stated desperately.

"I'll come to you… just tell me where you are… tell me where you are and I'll be there; just don't hurt Lois."

There was a pause on the other end. "I'm at the Talon…in your apartment. I'll be waiting." And then the line went dead.

It wasn't until she had grabbed her coat and gotten down the stairs that she noticed her hands were shaking. Shoving them into her pockets she looked up briefly and could smell the rain on the horizon and once again she felt that feeling of loneliness come over her not able to know what lye ahead…

Meanwhile…

Oliver's plane touched down a full ten minutes after Clark had been there. He gave them a slight smirk as they emerged fully suited up and ready for action. It only took an hour of asking around before they started to make a connection that those that had gone missing all were seen last with a young man with dark hair, pale skin and stood around six four. It hadn't taken more than another hour to find the field where the bodies were newly buried and for them to piece together that it had all been a set-up… a diversion to get them out of town. And it only took Clark ten minutes after that to get back to Metropolis and to Chloe's apartment.

A lamp was turned over, still flickering on and off as night approached and there in the corner slumped over in a fetal position was Lois. Crouching down he pulled her up checking her face where a large purplish bruise had already formed. There was a small gash on her forehead and as she started to come around he already knew that things were bad.

"Lois… Lois are you all right?" He asked softly.

The sound of his voice seemed to rouse her further and suddenly she was struggling in his arms looking around frantically. "Chloe! Chloe…" She called out as her eyes darted around the ransacked apartment.

"Chloe… where is she Lois?" He asked feeling the beat of his heart accelerate.

She looked up as if just noticing his presence for the first time and when she finally spoke her voice came out frantic on the verge of what sounded to be hysteria. "He took her… that monster took her Clark. He told her to leave with him or he would kill me… so she left… she's gone Clark… and I don't know where to."


	6. Revelation at the Wrong Time

**A/N Okay so I was just going to skip this scene in the story as I didn't want it to be meant as copying the show but I felt that it was necessary to move my own story along. I hope you like. Let me know.**

It's All in the Timing

Chapter Six: Revelation at the Wrong Time

Ten hours later…

The steady sound of rain against the roof of the Isis foundation was little comfort to him as he remained seated at her desk, pouring over all the files she had on Davis Bloom/The Beast. His eyes scanned through every photo, every piece of information that she had collected on him hoping to find some clue as to where he would have gone… where he would have taken her. He had been over it all more than a dozen times, literally. His super speed allowed him to read through the files within mere minutes as opposed to the hours it would have taken anyone else, still he found nothing and felt the hollowness within his chest at the helplessness that was beginning to consume him. Chloe needed him and he couldn't save her.

Guilt seemed to pour over him as he remembered his last conversation with Lois.

_He had taken her directly to the hospital amidst her protests that she was completely fine and a bump on the head was not going to keep her from finding her cousin. Still he insisted that she get checked out and waited in the hospital room as they ran tests to make sure she didn't have a concussion. "I don't know why you're so worried about me… you should be out there looking for Chloe! She's the one that needs your help!"_

"_How much help are you going to be if you pass out in the middle of somewhere trying to find her? You have to be smart about this Lois. Besides, Chloe wouldn't want you risking your life trying to be hero." He remarked obviously._

"_Don't lecture me on what Chloe would want! The only reason she's in this position now is because she was trying to save me from that… that… whatever he was."_

"_It was Davis Bloom. He's a paramedic for Metropolis and…" he began when she cut him off._

"_I didn't know paramedics had the ability to make their eyes transform into red pupils… or make their skin practically bulge! I'm not an idiot Clark! Whatever Davis Bloom claims to be… he's no mild mannered paramedic and he damn sure wasn't trying to help me!"_

_He sighed trying to diffuse the situation. "You know you were hit pretty hard on your head… maybe you think you saw something that you didn't." He tried to reason with her._

_She shook head. "I didn't imagine the guy knocking me halfway across the apartment! I know what I saw. That thing is dangerous and now he has Chloe…" She stated._

"_Why don't you just tell me everything you remember…maybe there's something that he said… something that he might have mentioned… some kind of clue that could lead us to where he might have gone?"_

_She sat there for a moment as if thinking back, her brow furrowed in concentration. "He was going on and on about needing to see her… something about a crypt… on something…fighting some beast… he kept bringing up this crypt or something like that. He was raving like a man possessed you know. I mean the guy had really knocked me on my ass so I was going in and out and then I remember hearing Chloe show up… he seemed to calm down after that. He said something about her calming the beast… told her that she had to go with him…"_

"_And she said okay." He deducted sadly._

_She shook her head. "No… she didn't. She refused… she said that she wouldn't… that she wouldn't allow him to bully her…" she smirked at the memory. "I had never seen her more obstinate… it was awesome!" She smiled and then it faded as her eyes landed on Clark. "But then he said your name… he asked about you." She remarked her voice growing distant as the conversation came back to her._

"_I don't understand… what do you mean?" He swallowed hard._

"_He said 'what about Clark?' He was saying something about destiny… something about it going unfulfilled if she refused him this." Her eyes were staring into him, accusingly as if he knew something._

"_Like you said… he was raving like a madman. He was obviously just rambling."_

"_No… Chloe wasn't going to go… she had absolutely refused him and then he mentioned you and her tune changed… she left with him to protect you." She remarked. "This is about you isn't it? This whole situation is because of you!"_

"_Lois…" He started to try to explain…lie to her… but she jumped off the hospital bed, walked across the room and stood in front of him._

"_Don't Lois me! You know for years I've watched you and Chloe…always together, whispering in corners, coming up with lame excuses for why all these bad things seem to happen to her. Being kidnapped by Lex Luthor, tied up and chained by some psycho with an ax to grind, the countless hospital stays where she's got some unexplained bruise here, cut there. Somehow Chloe gets into these random dangerous situations and for one reason or another you're always there… always right around the corner and now it's starting to make sense. These things that keep happening to her are somehow connected to you."_

"_Lois you don't understand."_

"_I understand that it's always Chloe that gets hurt and it's always you standing on the sidelines completely unharmed and her making excuses as to why that is! She's the one with the broken arm or black eye! I don't know what you're involved in and I don't know why she feels she has to help you but now it's gotten her abducted by something that possibly could kill her and you stand there as though this is just a normal everyday thing! Well you know what Clark…I don't know what secrets are between the two of you and I don't care. I want her back and since you always seem to be in the right place at just the right time… I suggest you get your Smallville ass out there and start looking for her. Go find my cousin." She ordered making it clear that she didn't care how he did it… just as long as he did. There were tears in her eyes because just as angry as she was she was still scared… still just a young woman wanting nothing more than the safety of her family._

He had walked out and kept on walking until he got to her apartment. It had be taped off by now and labeled as an official crime scene. The police reported it as a break in and abduction… if they only knew it was so much more than that. Now that Davis had been labeled a serial killer by Tess Mercer there was no telling what he would do if he got desperate enough.

While at her apartment he super sped through it trying to find clues but only came up empty. He finally ended back at the Isis foundation alone in her office going over the same damn files multiple times. Minutes felt like hours to him for the first time in a long time. Finally when he just couldn't take it anymore he wiped his hand across the desk sending the papers flying in every direction. He exhaled deeply running his hand through his hair and looking up at the ceiling in despair. He was helpless… for the first time in a long time he was completely and utterly helpless.

"Chloe…" The word left his lips on a whispered plea as if praying for her return and like some kind of divine intervention the phone on her desk began to ring. He stared at it for a moment not sure what to think. And then in the next he had the phone to his ear. "Hello…"

"Clark…" Her voice sounded so soft as if somehow she knew he would be there. "Clark it's me." She stated.

And suddenly the hope was back. She was merely a phone call away. Her voice was in his ear, drifting through the canal straight to his heart. "Chloe… are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine… I'm okay."

"Where are you?" He asked immediately.

"How is Lois? Is she okay?" She asked instead.

"She's fine…"

"Seriously Clark… tell me the truth."

"I am. She's okay. Just a few bruises. Chloe tell me where you are."

There was a long pause on the other end and for a second he thought perhaps they had gotten disconnected. "Chloe; are you there? Chloe!" His voice sounded frantic even to his own ears.

"I'm here Clark."

"Answer me. Just tell me where you are and I'll come and get you."

"…I can't."

"Do you not know? Is there something that you recognize?"

"Clark… I can't tell you because… I don't want you to come after me. I'm calling to let you know that I'm okay… Davis… Davis isn't going to hurt me and I don't want you to try and find me."

"Chloe you're not making any sense… is he forcing you to say this?" He asked feeling something in the pit of his stomach churn.

"No... just listen to me. Clark you are meant to do great things with your life… you are meant to save so many people. I really believe that."

"I'm not worried about people Chloe… It's you I need to save." He remarked softly.

"You once told me that you couldn't kill anyone…do you remember that? I didn't understand it then you know… how you could continue to try and save Lex knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill you… but I think I get it now because… I think that's your destiny." She smiled even with the tears shining in her eyes. "When the rest of the world thinks killing is the only way, you come in with alternative and find a way to save those that seem to be a lost cause."

"Chloe I don't understand…"

"You're meant to save him Clark. You're meant to save Davis."

He furrowed his brow not sure how she came to this conclusion and what it meant for them or her future but for some reason that feeling in his stomach was getting stronger and stronger. It was like being slowly exposed to green kryptonite. "Chloe…"

"He's strong you know. He may even be immortal but you have to find a way to save him Clark. I think that's your destiny… by saving him you can save the world." She remarked.

"… and what about you?" He asked in the midst of the silence that followed her statement.

"Clark this isn't about me… can't you see that? This is about you and your destiny. Maybe there's a reason that you can't kill…maybe you're not meant to." She wiped the tears that had fallen off her cheeks desperately wanting to keep her voice steady. "You know Oliver said that maybe there's a reason why Lana is gone and I'm still with you… I think this is it. I'm here to give you time to find a way to save him."

"How long? How long do you think it will be before your presence isn't enough? It's only a matter of time. Eventually you're not going to be enough and then what?" He pointed out frustrated and scared at what she was suggesting.

"Which is why you need to be smart and forget about rescuing me and find a way to rescue him."

"NO! NO CHLOE!" His voice was sharp, desperate in its plea to her.

"Clark you are meant to save the world… not just me." She whispered into his ear.

He inhaled deeply as the tears fell onto his flushed cheeks. "You are my world." His voice came out broken and filled with grief.

She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip to keep her grip on herself. She had waited years to hear those words… ironic that they should come now when it seemed that any future they may have had was slipping away right before their eyes.

Bringing her hand to her face she pressed her fingertips to her lips to muffle the sob that escaped her throat. It took her several moments to get it together and when she finally spoke her voice wasn't nearly as strong as she wanted it to be. "Clark you of all people know that in the end… it's not about you and it's not about me or our wants… it's about doing what's best for the world…" She exhaled deeply not even bothering to fight her tears. "I love you." She whispered and then disconnected the call.

"Chloe! Chloe!!!" He screamed her name into the phone knowing that she was long gone. The phone in his hand now crushed and broken, wires cracking as electricity continued to flow.

"Clark…" He looked up into Oliver's eyes, his now blurred with grief and utter despair.

"We have to find her… we have to find her before it's too late." He remarked.

He nodded. "I'll have my people start running tracking programs on where her call came from and see what they get… Clark… about what she said… about saving him."

"We find Chloe… once I know that she's safe we work on saving him." He stated with finality beginning to leave not in the mood for a debate.

He knew that he should leave well enough alone but the question begged to be asked. "And what if we don't find her in time… then what?" He turned around and stared at Clark's back. His taller frame seemed to tower within its confinement of the office. There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch between them and just when he thought Clark wouldn't respond he heard his words and froze.

"…then we kill him."


	7. Countdown to Doomsday

_**A/N So I wanted to get this chapter out before tonight. I'm so excited. It sucks because I have dance class so I'm going to miss the beginning but that's what DVR's are for I suppose! I'm hoping that this episode is not a letdown because quite frankly I want to see lots of Chlark moments especially if this is Allison's last season as Chloe! Thanks so much for the replies and I hope you like this chapter… sort of my take on the conversation between Clark and Rokk. Replies are always welcome.**_

_**It's All in the Timing**_

**Chapter Six: Countdown to Doomsday**

_Day of Doom…Metropolis_

_**Pray God you can cope I stand outside**_

_**This woman's work…This woman's work…**_

She always knew that she would die for him… not because of him but always for him. Somehow in her mind she pictured it differently. She always imagined going out in a blazing inferno, perhaps a rapid succession of gunfire or at least in his arms. In truth she always thought she would take her last breath in his arms. That his face would be the last that she would ever see… the world would fade to black and all she would remember were the blueness of his eyes. In truth that's the way she wanted it to be. That's how she had always wanted to leave this world because in her heart she knew that she was meant to die for him.

Looking down at the gaping hole in her stomach, the blood covering her fingertips as she tried to stop the flow, she swallowed hard as her body slumped against the wall and she slid to the floor. She was alone and the world was fading fast. She was alone and there were no strong arms encircling her, no words of comfort and he was nowhere in sight. She was alone and she was dying. Closing her eyes she felt the tears on her cheeks and suddenly she could see his face… she could see his blue eyes and she wasn't afraid to die alone. Because just as sure as she knew that she was meant to die for him… she realized that even if he were a thousand miles away, in the end… his eyes would be the last thing she saw… the world was fading to black but all she could see were the blueness of his eyes staring back at her.

_72 hours earlier… Daily Planet_

_**Oh it's hard on a man Now his part is over**_

_**Now starts the Craft of the Father…**_

Standing above the world on the roof the Daily Planet he wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt closer to her. It had been six days since he had gotten her phone call at the Isis Foundation, six days since Oliver had been trying to trace her call and still they were no closer to finding her. There had been a reason why Chloe had called on the landline at the Foundation. There was security systems put in place by her for her own protection in case for any reason she needed to disappear and apparently she had used that the night she called Clark. Somehow she had blocked her call, found a way to scramble the signal as to where her call had come from. She had Oliver's team running around trying to find which satellite tower had been used to originate the call and there had been so many leads, all turning out to be false. They had the call coming from all over the world, the last being Singapore. It had been a long shot but still he had gone and found nothing.

He was starting to lose hope which was unlike him. He felt as if he were running out of time and her voice kept echoing in his ears…

"_You're meant to save him Clark… you're meant to save Davis."_

"_Which is why you need to be smart and forget about rescuing me and find a way to rescue him."_

He felt his hands tense at his sides because he didn't feel like saving Davis… he didn't feel like being the hero. He was angry… with Davis, Lex, with the world for trying to once again take away something precious to him. It had started with Jor-El the day he took his father away, and then Lex who had ripped Lana and any future they may have had right from his fingertips and now here he was again watching his future being ripped from his grasp. For the first time he was tired or saving the bad guy because that was what was expected of him. He was tired of watching those he loved leave his life because some sadistic bastard with an ax to grind decided to take a sledgehammer to his life. He wanted Chloe back by any means necessary and for the first time in his life he wasn't sure he would be able to be the good guy and do what was right if he didn't get what he wanted. For once he wasn't so sure about being a hero and it was tearing him up inside.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed staring out onto Metropolis. He just wanted her back in his arms… he wanted her love, her warmth, her embrace.

"_Clark you of all people know that in the end… it's not about you and it's not about me or our wants… it's about doing what's best for the world…"_

So caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't feel the shift in the wind or hear the sound of footsteps until the hand was on his shoulder. Turning around sharply he stared at the man before him, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Rokk… what are you doing here?"

"Kal-el… there is much we need to discuss… there has been a change in my time." He sighed staring into his eyes. "There is a battle coming… one that is going to affect the entire world and change the future for everyone."

"You mean Davis… Davis and I are going to fight."

He shook his head. "It is not a fight… it is a battle, _**The**_ battle. It is called the Day of Doom."

"The day of Doom; I don't understand."

"It is the day the beast is released. It is Doomsday Kal-El. Seventy-two hours from now is the day that you fight the beast… It is the day you die." He remarked gravely.

He stared at him for a long moment. "Wait a minute. You said that you saw my future… that I would become some great superhero."

"And if you had allowed us to terminate Brainiac when we were here you would have but because we did not… because Chloe Sullivan was allowed to live it has altered my future and your present. Chloe Sullivan was meant to die that day, she was meant to perish so that her connection with the one you call Davis would be severed. Because she lives… you will perish."

"I can't believe that. I can't believe that Chloe was meant to die… not like that."

"She was." He affirmed.

"NO!" He shouted losing his patience. He took a step back feeling that nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was as if something horrible was coming, something that once again was about to rip his life apart and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. "There was a reason I saved Chloe… there was a reason I was able to. The future was altered and Brainiac was destroyed which means that there has to be another way to fix this. I mean he was meant to kill me in your future but he didn't. We stopped him so that means we can stop Davis."

Rokk stared at him, his eyes revealing a sympathy that felt as odd as it looked upon his face. "I do not know how to fix this. I am here simply to warn you. You cannot take on the beast. You cannot fight him. He will kill you."

"Then there must be another way… there has to be." He remarked desperately.

Reaching into the compartment of his shirt he pulled out the Legion Ring. "I hear that yours was destroyed… this may be the only way. We can go back… and terminate Brainiac the way we were meant to." He remarked.

Clark shook his head furiously. "No! I will not allow you to kill her. I will stop you. My past self will stop you!" He exhaled a deep breath. "Besides…there are always consequences for going back in time. There will be one just because of this visit and you know that."

"It had to be done… our world is in peril. We are on the verge of mass destruction because of that beast. I am the only one left of the Legion!" He snapped.

"And what about Chloe; in the future… what happens to her?" He had to know. Looking up in to his eyes he saw the regret and felt the pain run through him. She still would die… there was no saving her.

"I understand that this Chloe Sullivan holds great meaning to you but…"

"I love her." He stated in a hoarse whisper. There were tears shining in his eyes creating an eerie effect within his blue orbs. The words meant so much and seemed to convey so little. He didn't just love her… he needed her, he had to save her. Why was that so hard for people to understand? Why couldn't they see that it wasn't just a want… it was an essential, integral part of the man he was and who he would become. Without her, his world just didn't work. Without her, he couldn't save anything.

"Then find another way Kal-El. Our world has no future without you in it… she has no future." He finished softly.

Reaching up he took the ring from his fingertips staring at the small jewel with so much power. "Then I'll find a way."

_**I know you've got a little life in you left**_

_**I know you've got a lot of strength left…**_

**Song Used: "This Woman's Work" by: Maxwell**


	8. Everyone Must Play their Part

**A/N Thanks so much for all the replies on this story and the last chapter. I have to say I was really hoping for more Chlark moments during the season finale but their last scene was amazing. I love the Chlark relationship! So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**It's all in the Timing**

_Chapter Eight: Everyone Must Play their Part…_

_**I know you've got a little life in you left**_

_**I know you've got a lot of strength left**_

She could feel the cement of the wall as she slumped against it. Her whole body felt so heavy and she was so tired. She was calling for him and in her mind she was screaming, yelling his name. She wanted him to come to her. She wanted to say good-bye but she was just too weak. The sounds were fading. The screams of those in harm's way were becoming a faint whisper. The shots being fired in the streets below, the crash of metal against brick… it was all fading. Soon there would be silence, golden silence and as she felt the chill run up her inner core she exhaled a deep breath begging for Clark… begging for just one moment more. She wanted to tell him, wanted him to know… it was okay. It wasn't his fault and that this… this was meant to be.

_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show**_

_**I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking…**_

She hoped that he understood what she had done… why she had done it. She had always known of his destiny and it wasn't until about two days ago that she finally understood hers. They all had their parts to play, there roads to travel. His had always seemed very clear to her. She had always believed that there would come a day that he would have to save the world and she had prayed and hoped that she would get to be apart of it. She wanted to stand beside him and do her part. Perhaps even save him for a change. Men like him didn't usually need to be saved but she hoped… Men like him also didn't come along everyday and there had to be a reason why he was chosen… chosen to come to Earth… chosen to have the powers that he had… chosen to live. She always knew that he was meant to do great things, even before she knew of his special abilities. He had always seemed to be cut from a different mold than the rest of the world…always seemed to be just a little bit more than the rest of them…

"_I always knew there was something special about you Clark Kent…"_

Her voice echoed in her mind's eye but the time and place eluded her. The reminiscent words sounded familiar even if she couldn't remember the circumstances in which they were uttered. A fleeting image of falling, arms catching her… his scent, his body solid; oh how she longed for warmth.

_**All the things we should've said that I never said**_

_**All the things we should've done that we never did…**_

"Clark…" She gasped out. Her voice was so breathy that she could hardly recognize it as her own. She closed her eyes straining her ears but nothing… she couldn't hear anything anymore… just the faint sound of her own heartbeat thumping slowly in her ears.

And as her head slumped to the left she watched something streak across the image of the full moon and then watched as the sky went up in a blaze of orange and red… the world was on fire… the world was on fire and she was dying. She had played her part…

_36 hours earlier…_

He was straining to hear her voice amidst the masses of people not even sure he would be able to. He didn't know where she was… he had no idea if she were even in range and he felt himself running out of time. Looking down at the ring in his palm he stared. Perhaps he could go back… perhaps he could go back to right before she left… do things differently, stop her from going. But then what? Would that provoke Davis; turn him into Doomsday? If that were true than everything would still end the same. He would fight him, he would die and the world would come to an end. There had to be another way.

"_You're meant to save him…"_

Her voice kept echoing in his ears like a damn prophecy. If it were true, if her words were right the question still remained… how? How could he save him? Doomsday was inside of him, apart of him. How could he save him and keep her alive too? Because that was his mission… that was the only way he could do this. He had to believe that there was a way to keep her alive… to have her in his life when all was said and done.

"Clark…" He turned seeing his mother coming up the steps. There was a sadness in her eyes as she came to stand before him and suddenly he knew that she knew. "Lois called me this morning. She said Chloe was abducted and… Oh Clark…" She reached out for him and suddenly he was in her arms and the tears were on his cheeks and falling onto his mother's shoulder. She stroked his hair and he felt the weight of the world truly fall upon him as he gave into his grief.

"I can't find her… I don't even know where to start… I don't know how to save her." He whispered softly.

It was the first time he had allowed himself this moment to truly feel the lost of her presence and God it hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Come on…let's go downstairs. I'll get us some tea and you can tell me what happened." She whispered in his ear.

Meanwhile…

Breaking and entering had never been her strong suit. She left things like that up to Chloe. Ironic that she was breaking into her own job and somehow she was still having a hard time; she swore softly as her credit card broke in half in the jam of the door. She exhaled deeply feeling as though she had somehow once again failed her cousin. Leaning into the metal door she began to slide to her knees in utter defeat, keeping her balance by holding onto the handle and feeling it give way and open. She pulled fiercely and watched as the back door to the Daily Planet gave way and suddenly she was staring into a dark unlit corridor that went straight to the basement!

Not wasting anytime she crossed over and made her way inside. When she heard Tess Mercer on the phone earlier talking about tracking Davis Bloom she knew that she had to do something. If Tess Mercer was looking for Davis that meant she was also looking for Chloe and she would be damned if she allowed that bitch to get her clutches on one of the last few family members she had. Whomever was out looking for that murderous bastard was probably out to seek and kill which meant Chloe was in danger and since Clark was too wrapped up in his own guilt to do anything that left the snooping and hacking up to her. Except there was a slight hole in her plan… actually it was a major hole. Lois couldn't hack her way out of a paperbag! Hell she had just recently discovered that just because you put your document through a spell check did not make it proofed… just because the word wasn't spelled wrong didn't mean it had been used correctly.

But that was neither here nor there at this point. First she had to get to Tess's office and get inside. From there she could figure out her next move. As she climbed the steps, taking them two at a time and came out on the very top floor she felt a surge of pride in herself for getting this far. As she pressed herself against the far wall and rounded the corner she knelt so she was nose to nose with the knob beginning to tamper with the lock. It only took her a second to realize that it wasn't locked and that there was someone already sitting behind her boss's desk. Standing straight she could see his blond hair shining off the light of the moon. "Jimmy Olsen! What the hell are you doing in here?" She asked walking across the threshold and standing in front of the desk, hands on her hips.

"Lois?" He asked completely startled.

"I thought you left town!" She remarked accusingly.

"I did... I was halfway across the country when I saw the news… Mass murderer abducts young blond female." He recited the headline as if it were ingrained in his brain. "I came back." He stated going back to typing.

She stared at him for a moment seeing something behind the blueness of his eyes. He cared… he cared very deeply for Chloe despite their ending. "What are you doing?" She asked coming around to his side.

"I'm doing what you probably were going to attempt… hack into Tess's Satellite program… see how close she is to closing in on Davis and Chloe…" He stated allowing his fingers to move across the keyboard as though it were second nature.

She looked at his profile and then back to the screen. "You do know that hacking into classified information is illegal, right?" She joked darkly.

"Yeah… so is breaking and entering." He shot back.

"Hey I work here!"

"Not on this floor." He smiled.

She sighed. "So… how did you know about the satellites?" She asked.

"Oliver told me." He looked up briefly seeing the questions in her eyes. "I went to him first… I told him that I wanted to help. He said that he could use me. He needed someone to get into Tess's files… see what she knew… I remembered the satellites from dealing with Lex. He had been using them to track down those that were meteor infected. I had a feeling that Tess may have been using them… I told him that I would find out what she knew. So here I am." He finished with a soft sigh turning back to the screen. "I'm going to find her… I'm going to bring her home." He stated with such conviction that it almost brought a smile to her face.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We'll find her! We'll bring her home."

Meanwhile…

45 miles outside of Edge City

She sighed placing her money onto the counter and taking the bag of 'groceries'. Looking into the plastic bag she sighed making sure she didn't forget the essentials as she emerged from the convienent store. She had a few bottles of water, some chips, a few candy bars and of course the pills… the pills that helped with his anxiety. Ever since they had left she watched him go through box after box. He had been taking two every hour and now they were up to four every forty-five minutes. She wasn't sure how much longer they had. They both knew that whatever calming presence she was having on him was starting to ware off. Neither of them spoke of it but they both knew. It was in the look he gave her when she would hand him the pills and a glass of water. It was in the sad smile that graced his lips as he thanked her… but they never spoke of it. There was no need.

So here she was heading back to the small motel where he waited for her. Coming around the corner she sighed seeing the silhouette of the motel in the pale light of the moon and for a moment she stopped. She could run for it. She could simply just turn around and make a break for it. By the time he realized she wasn't coming back she could be halfway back to Smallville. She could find Clark… and then what? She exhaled a breath. She couldn't go back… she couldn't run. She was the last barrier between Davis and the Beast. She was only thing that was buying Clark and the League time to figure out a way to save him. She couldn't run and they both knew it. There was too much at stake… too much to lose. That's the reason he wasn't keeping her under lock and key or under constant watch. He knew that she understood what would happen if she tried to leave and there was no way she would risk that.

None of them would…

"Chloe Sullivan…"

She turned hearing the sound of her name and only barely recognizing the voice. Rokk seemed to emerge from the shadows.

"I… know you. What are you doing here?" She asked softly taking a few steps in his direction and then stopped. "Are you here with Clark?" She looked around as if expecting to be ambushed.

"No. Kal-El has no idea that I am here. He has no idea that I have found you and I do not believe that he should know." He sighed. "I'm here to see you. There is much I need to discuss and we are running out of time… Ms. Sullivan in two days everything that you have done will be for nothing… unless you listen to me right now and do exactly what I say." He stared into her green eyes realizing that he was about to ask more of her than Kal-El could ever forgive him for. He just hoped that after it was all said and done he would understand.

Kent Farm…

She watched him as he sat practically motionless at the kitchen table. His hands wrapped tightly around the mug she had given him she could see the heat coming from the liquid inside. He had told her of Davis… or the beast that was Davis. How he had come to Earth that fateful day when she and her husband had found Clark.

"So there were two of you in that field… how could we have not known? How come we didn't see him?" She asked mainly to herself.

Clark looked up hearing the pain in her voice. "Mom… this isn't… I mean this isn't happening because you and dad didn't take two boys home with you that day… it's happening because of Zod and his wife. They created him… they made him this way and sent him here. They planned on making him the Ultimate Killing Machine… they just never factored in what being raised among humans for most of his life would do to him."

"But he wasn't raised by humans. From what you're telling me Lionel took him in… experimented on him and then threw him out when he thought he was of no use. He wasn't raised by us… he was abandoned by the only humans that he came in contact with… tortured and abandoned. I can't imagine what something like that could do to a person… to anyone." She stated softly.

"Chloe thinks that I should save him." He suddenly felt the urge to tell her. He wanted to look into her eyes… see what she thought.

She looked up sharply and there was doubt but there was also something else… something like expectation. Did she expect him to save the person that killed more than fifty people? The same person that abducted Chloe and put her directly in harm's way; the same person that was sent to Earth to kill him?

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think I want her back." He replied.

"Then how are you going to make that happen?"

He sighed taking a stand and walking to the kitchen window staring out at the night. There were storm clouds moving in and he could smell the rain in the air. There was definitely a storm coming their way… in more ways than one. "I don't know… I just… I can hear her voice in my head… I can feel the beat of her heart." To emphasize his point he let his hand run over his chest feeling his own heartbeat. "I have to find her first." He remarked. "I just don't know what will happen once I do."

"You can't fight him Clark. You told me that if you do then…"

"Maybe that's my destiny." He stated softly.

"No! I don't believe that. I don't believe that that is how you leave this world. A mother should never outlive her son… there has to be another way… another way for you to save the man and defeat the beast… wait!" She remarked suddenly, a thought coming to her.

"What?"

"You said that the beast… this thing was inside him… it was created by Kryptonians right and that when he was sent here he took on a human form?" She asked and he nodded. "Well what if you could separate him from the Kryptonian beast? What if you could take the part of Davis that is human and pull it from the beast? That would be saving him."

He stared at her wanting to grasp onto this. "But there's no telling if Davis is even part human."

"He has to be… at least there must be some part of him that wants to be human… otherwise being with Chloe wouldn't calm him down. It wouldn't relax him enough to keep this thing inside him contained. He wants to be good… and that can't come from this beast that you're telling me about. It has to be something human… something filled with more than just hate." She pointed out.

"But how would I do it? How could I separate them… Black Kryptonite!" He shouted and was in the barn and back in the kitchen in under a second holding the lead-lined box in between his hands. "I could pull them apart and then send the beast to the Phantom Zone." He remarked. He looked up seeing the apprehension in her eyes at the mention of the Phantom Zone. "Mom it has to be me. I'm the only one strong enough to get him back to the Fortress where that crystal is." He remarked.

She nodded. "I know… I just… Clark I love you. I'm your mother and I love you more than anything in this world but trust me when I say this… if it comes down to a choice of sending him to the Phantom Zone or having to kill him to save yourself… I want you to choose you! Do you hear me?" There were tears in her eyes as she reached and grabbed both of his hands.

"Mom I can't…"

"Listen to me! Listen. I know how you feel about taking a life. I know that it is the last thing that you would ever want to do but Clark… you are meant to do so much for this world… Don't rob us of the hero that you could be just to sacrifice the man that you are now."

He stared into her eyes seeing years of his past within them. Days spent helping his father with the farm, nights in the kitchen with her… all those precious moments wrapped inside this woman who loved him better than any other mother could have. He nodded unable to answer her… unable to vocalize what she meant to him. She patted his hands and it was the sound of the phone that broke the moment.

"Hello?"

"Clark… it's Oliver… we found them… we found Chloe and Davis."


	9. Reunion

**A/N Alright so I'm getting closer towards the end of this story… just a few more chapters I think. Replies are always appreciated and please be advised that the next chapter will be rated M. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**It's All in the Timing**

_Chapter Nine: Reunion_

**Doomsday…**

_**All the things we should have given but I didn't…**_

_**Oh darling make it go…**_

_**Just make it go away**_

He could hear her heartbeat… over the rush of the wind as they sped through the sky; over Doom's screams of anguish and hatred as they struggled for the upper hand; over the crashing in his ears as they hit the cement and went straight through the earth… he could hear her heartbeats.

…and then suddenly he couldn't.

**35 Hours Earlier…**

It was raining… drops of water falling all around him. In his superspeed he could see them one by one. When he was younger, first testing his speed, he avoided the drops. It was like a game and he found it thoroughly entertaining and quite challenging. Now as he sped through the night he barely noticed.

He raced across the city feeling something inside him tense as he drew closer and closer to where she was. He knew that she was close. He could feel it in the way that his breath hitched with each passing mile. Drawing him towards her… to her; it was meant to be. He stopped bringing with him a gust of wind that blew Bart's hair haphazardly across his forehead. The younger boy smirked but said nothing. He looked around at the faces before him and swallowed hard feeling his muscles tense and his body cringe. He doubled over slightly as though… as if…

"Kryptonite…" He groaned falling into his green attired friend who held him up as much as he could.

Oliver sighed. "It's like a dust and it's covering at least 100 feet out which means there is someone who doesn't want you in there but we know that Chloe's in there... We've got the signal from her cell phone and we have her and Davis on camera from Tess's satellite camera that Jimmy downloaded. You'll have to wait out here while we go in and…"

He never got to finish as the entire motel exploded before their eyes. Cyborg grabbed the Black Canary shielding her body as best he could from the blast as Oliver dropped him and Clark to the ground on instinct. The heat and smoke surrounded the motel as the force from the explosion lifted the kryptonite dust further into the sky.

Clark pushed his protector off him, stumbling to his feet running for the building calling out her name desperately. "Chloe… Chloe!!!!" He tripped over himself as he grew closer to the green toxic.

It was Impulse who was quick to help Clark up and lead him away from the blast even as the older man struggled against him. "Clark you can't… one inhale and you're done man!" He tried to warn him dropping him hard on the ground.

Clark groaned exhaling deeply as the sweat poured off him in waves mixing with the steady downpour. He could see the green cloud hovering, mixing with the orange and red flames of what remained of the motel. "CHLOE!!!" His voice strained against his vocal chords as his insides seemed to burn. Whether from the kryptonite or something else he wasn't sure. "She's… in there… she can't… you can't just allow her to…" There were tears in his eyes and suddenly he was on his feet again trying desperately to get to her but in his weakened state it didn't take much for Bart to hold him back.

"Clark… I'm sorry." He remarked feeling the sting of tears in his own eyes.

"No… just… we can't… I can't…" He pleaded with his friend. He continued to struggle until he noticed that Bart had stopped. He looked down into his eyes and saw that he was looking past him as though staring at a ghost. Looking over his shoulder he felt his heart leap to his throat. "Chloe…" He choked out.

_**Give me these moments**_

_**Give them back to me…**_

Fifty feet away she stood motionless, her stare focused on what remained of the building. Orange and red blurred her vision if only for a moment but the sound of his voice brought her out of her silent thoughts. Her eyes cut to him and suddenly grew wide as if just seeing him for the first time. Her breath hitched and she whispered so softly that it was only for super-hearing that he caught his name on her lips over the pounding of the rain. "Clark…"

_**Give me that little kiss**_

_**Give me your…**_

_**Give me your hand baby…**_

And then she was running, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Her hair plastered to her face, her clothes soaked and clinging to her tiny frame she ran to him. He pulled away from Bart walking only a few feet and then she was in his arms. Her whole body wrapped itself around him. Arms and legs clung to him as though she were a second skin. Her head buried itself into his shoulder and as she inhaled his scent she released his name in a heartbreaking sob. "Oh God… Clark."

_**Give me your pretty hand**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**Your love…**_

His hands were on her without hesitation and nothing else mattered. He could feel her heart beat as it thumped rapidly against her ribcage. He could hear her ragged breaths as she cried into his shoulder and none of it mattered because she was in his arms… she was in his arms and he was never going to let her go. "I got you Chloe. I've got you." He whispered softly hugging her close.

A few hours later…

They watched from a distance as the paramedics and firemen tended to the scene that lay in the wake of the explosion. Hidden out of sight as to not have to answer questions, Oliver alone remained. He had removed his Green Arrow suit for something more fitting. Claiming to be a good Samaritan who happened to be driving by when the motel exploded he called for help. The rest of the League chose to go back to the Farm to wait.

The ride back had been quiet. Chloe sat next to Clark her hands tucked in the midst of his. They remained in constant contact the whole way back and it wasn't until they arrived and was greeted by Mrs. Kent that they broke the connection. Martha insisted that she go up and take a shower before doing anything else. All questions had to wait.

Once behind the closed door she leaned into the wood feeling something inside her crack slightly and then there were tears on her cheeks. She brushed them away quickly going to the shower and turning it on full blast. She stripped out of her wet clothes and climbed inside feeling the heat seep into her skin despite the constant chill that ran up her spine.

"_Chloe… what's happening? What's going on?"_

"_Davis you have to trust me… Listen to me… someone is coming for us and you have to do exactly what I say…"_

"Just hold on a little while longer…" She whispered to herself even as the tears fell and she crouched down feeling the sobs fill her up and overflow.

A little while later…

She came down in a pair of Clark's pajama bottoms and one of his old sweaters only to find the entire league seated at the kitchen table. Coffee mugs set in front of all including Oliver who had arrived while she had been upstairs courtesy of Mrs. Kent. Clark was the only odd man out, standing at the foot of the stairs as if waiting on her.

"How was the shower?" He asked softly and there was something in his tone that made her think that perhaps he had heard her sobs.

She gave him a slight smile brushing the wet tendrils from her forehead. "It helped. Where's Mrs. Kent? I want to thank her for the threads." She stated softly.

"She went upstairs to call Lois." He remarked.

She nodded. She should have done that. The guilt must have been evident as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. She knows how to handle it." He remarked softly handing her a mug.

She smiled again as she took it between her palms. This time she hoped it looked more genuine.

"So we don't have much time." Oliver interjected. "Perhaps you could tell us what happened."

She nodded walking further into the kitchen. "Well um… Davis and I… we were hiding out at the motel. I um… I guess Tess had someone following us."

"She must have realized that Jimmy hacked into her satellite system… she knew that Jimmy was reporting to me and that I would contact the Green Arrow." Oliver smirked referring to himself in the third person.

"Jimmy? What does Jimmy have to do with any of this?" She asked momentarily distracted.

"When he found out that you had been abducted he came back to help." Oliver stated softly.

Realization that her ex had come back for a rescue mission swept over her. It was quick but noticed nonetheless. She nodded. "Tess tracked us down with a few of her guys… she grabbed Davis and I ran."

"And she just let you go?" Oliver asked softly. The doubt was evident.

She shrugged slightly. "I wasn't the one they wanted." She offered as a reason. "Besides Davis didn't exactly make it easy on them; he put up quite a fight so that I could get away. I guess in the midst of everything I left my cell phone behind." She remarked. She took a sip of hot liquid expecting coffee and was surprised to find that it was tea. She swallowed hard feeling all eyes on her. "I think we need to focus all our efforts on finding Tess. There's no telling what she has planned for Davis and trust me… she has no idea what she's dealing with. She may think she does but if she gets Davis to let go… we're all in trouble." She remarked.

"Well I have a plan." He stated.

Now all eyes were on him as he relayed how he planned to save Davis and still take care of the beast. It all seemed so perfect when he went over the plan. Use the black kryptonite… separate the beast from the man… send the beast to the Phantom Zone.

"Wow… look at the Boy Scout stepping up and laying it down!" Bart smiled slapping Clark's shoulder with his hand proudly. "I always knew that you were more than just good looks and extra muscle." He remarked.

Clark gave a shy smile and small chuckle. "Thanks… I think."

"Well when should we make our move? I mean maybe we should track her down right now."

"Tomorrow… tomorrow will be the day… trust me." He stated with such absolute certainty that Chloe found that the chill had come back anew. She met his eyes and saw the guilt swimming in the blueness of his orbs… perhaps he too had his own secrets.

The moment was broken as Martha stepped back into the room. "Chloe… I spoke with Lois. I convinced her to wait until the morning to come over. I assured her that tonight all you needed was a warm bed and a good night's sleep. She said that she would relay the message to Jimmy."

Chloe nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

"I guess that's our cue… Tomorrow it is then." Oliver stated taking a stand. The rest followed suit making their way towards the door. Bart was the second to last to go.

"I'm really glad you're okay Senorita." He remarked and for once the playfulness was gone. He wanted her to know just how serious he was. Leaning in he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. Looking over his shoulder he smirked at Clark. "No worries man, I know when I'm beat… that hug said it all." He remarked and then was out the door before either of them could take their next breath.

Oliver was the last to leave. Coming to stand in front of her he stared into her green eyes. He had questions… questions he dared not ask but questions nonetheless. Clark may be too blinded by happiness to see that there was something off but not him and they both knew it. Instead he smiled, touched her arm and then was gone.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Chloe… I'm so happy we have you back." She rubbed the younger girl's arms affectionately and smiled. "Don't stay up too late you two… someone has to save the world tomorrow."

Clark smiled seeing the sincerity behind her guise. "Good night mom." He remarked as she kissed his cheek.

"Good night Mrs. Kent."

And then there were two…

Now that they were alone there seemed to be a tension that settled over them. She looked up at him and for a moment she thought that he would say something but then he turned away beginning to gather up the mugs from the table. "I'm going to clean up here. You should go up to bed. You can have my room." He remarked walking around her and placing the dishes in the sink.

"Clark I want to talk about…"

"You've had a rough week." He stated still not willing to face whatever lay on the other side of the conversation but then she reached out and placed her hand over his stopping his jerky movements.

"Clark…" She tried again.

This time he exhaled a deep breath and she could see the shadow of tears in his eyes. "What if I wouldn't have found you? What if you didn't get away?" He asked softly.

She looked down feeling his hand tremble beneath her own. "It would have been okay… I told you that it wasn't about me…"

He turned to her, and she felt the surprise at the desperation she saw in his eyes. "It is… it is about you. I don't work without you." He stated brokenly. "I almost lost you today. I thought I had."

She reached up brushing the tears off his cheeks. He grabbed her hand before she could pull back and laced his fingers with hers. "When I saw you… when you ran into my arms… it was like being home. It was like without you I couldn't really breathe." He remarked.

She looked from his eyes to the way their fingers intertwined. It was like a perfect fit and she felt her heart burst, from love and anguish. Looking up into his eyes she felt her body move closer to him. Before she knew it she was on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his. His arms encircled her waist pulling her further into him. His hands splayed across her lower back she felt her body tremble. He was holding her… kissing her. His tongue brushed across her bottom lip pleading for admittance. She could do nothing but allow him entrance and then it was all heat and passion. Backing her up into the counter he angled his mouth over hers delving deeper inside. His breath mingling with hers, her tiny hands pressed against the contours of his chest; it all seemed so surreal. When they finally broke to come up for air she could feel the rapid beating of her heart at the want she saw in his eyes. Biting her lower lip softly she cocked her head slightly as his hand reached out and brushed her cheek, caressing her flesh like that of a lover. Covering his hand with her own she swallowed hard. "Let's go upstairs." She whispered softly, the meaning of her words evident. Before he could second guess her she gave his hand a slight tug towards the staircase letting him know that she was sure. "Tomorrow we save the world… tonight… we save ourselves."


	10. Coming Together

**{So I know it's been forever since I updated this story but here is chapter ten. It took me a while as I don't normally write lemons… even this one I must admit is extremely light in nature. I hope you enjoy and look for chapter eleven… in the upcoming days.}**

**It's All in the Timing**

**Chapter Ten: Coming Together**

They walked up the steps in silence his hand firmly held in hers. It wasn't until they were in his room, the door closed firmly behind them, that she finally turned to him and gave him a smile. Her face lit up by the light of the moon he could see the shadows pass through her eyes mingled with the tears that she was desperately trying to keep at bay. On instinct he reached out and palmed her cheek, her flesh was soft and warm beneath his hand.

_Are those your eyes, is that your smile  
I've been lookin at you forever  
But I never saw you before  
Are these your hands holdin' mine  
Now I wonder how I could of been so blind_

And for a moment all he could see was the fifteen year old girl that he grew up with. The broken smile of a young woman who loved him way more than she should ever be capable of at the time stared back at him. How many years had been wasted; how much time had they lost because he failed to see what his heart had needed? And now here they were…standing in his bedroom on the Eve of what could possibly be their only night together and he felt something inside him shift and suddenly it was as if all he could feel was the weight of just how much he loved her.

She reached up to touch his face and he stopped her. Taking her wrist within his hand he ran his thumb across the inside feeling her shiver slightly from the contact. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart and looked up just in time to see her close her eyes as if the sensations were too much. Her cheeks were flushed red and there was a small but distinct cut underneath her right eye. Her mouth was slightly parted as she released a shaky breath and before he could stop himself, second guess himself, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers.

_For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me  
Now I understand why love is.......  
Love is.....for the first time....._

He didn't wait for her to respond simply dived right in, moving his lips over hers. They were soft to the touch, and more than willing to participate in what he was silently suggesting. He felt her stumble back slightly at his eager actions and reached out with his free hand to take hold of her waist. His large palm grabbed her hip through the sweater and he could feel the soft contour of her body meld to him.

"Clark…"

The word came out on a rushed breath. He angled her mouth so that he could get better access. His tongue brushed over hers languidly, possessively. He kissed her as though she was his, as though she belonged to him.

_Can this be real, can this be true  
Am I the person I was this morning  
And are you the same you_

And perhaps she always had. In some form or another she had always considered herself belonging to Clark Kent. She was his friend, his confidante, his biggest supporter and the woman that would always love him. Even when she was married to someone else, there was still a part of her that belonged to the man before her… a part of her that would guard his secret no matter the cost… how many lies had she told Jimmy to protect Clark? How many lies had she told anyone who dare threaten his livelihood?

The thought was fleeting as he moved her backwards, pushing her against the door. Still he held her wrist in his hand as he placed it over her head, holding it there. His other came to rest on the opposite side of her head as he pressed himself into her intimately.

_It's all so strange how can it be  
All along this love was right in front of me  
For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein who you are_

In all her wildest fantasies, she never thought it would be like this. Her imagination could never have prepared her for the lover that Clark was turning out to be. She had always imagined him as sweet, delicate, perhaps shy; the way he was in everyday life… but here in this moment he was so different. His movements were deliberate, leaving no room for confusion of what he intended tonight. The ultimate goal was clear. His hands moved down the slope of her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm so suggestively that she almost couldn't believe it was him. His mouth continued to explore hers, tasting her thoroughly. It wasn't until his hand found hers and laced their fingers that he pulled back to look her in the eyes. His erratic breathing and the dark hue of his eyes let her know how much he wanted this… how much he wanted her. But it was the way he held onto her hand that told her this was more than physical. Looking down at their intertwined digits she saw the half smile come to his face and a slight blush color his cheeks. It was as if he hadn't just ravaged her against his bedroom door. It was as if he were that shy small town Kansas farm boy again. Her clumsy, dorky, best friend that she had grown up with… that she had grown to love.

She smiled up at him. "It's okay…" She began to whisper, as if to reassure him that he needn't worry but then he was on her again.

_I can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me  
_

He pulled her body into his. His arm snaked around her waist bringing her flush into his body as he kissed her with a passion that seemed to erupt after years of repression. He lifted her slightly off the ground, her feet dangling inches off his bedroom floor his mouth fused with hers. She could feel him move slowly backwards going in the direction of his bed. Her legs swayed as he turned her around and began to lay her down and before she knew it he was hovering above her, his lips trailing a path down her neck slowly but deliberately.

_Now I understand why love is.......  
Love is.....for the first time....._

She raked her fingers through his hair relishing in the ability to simply touch him, moaning when he hit that spot right above her collarbone. He took a moment to explore the area and she could feel the smile that tugged at his lips as he relished in the noises that she made.

Reaching out she took his hand guiding it to her breast, letting him know that she wanted to go further… that she needed to. His hand was gentle, kneading her flesh through the fabric of his sweater. He pulled back watching him palm her breast almost as though his hand wasn't his own. He looked up and their eyes locked. "You look good in my clothes." His breath was raspy with desire, amusement danced in his pupils and she shivered with anticipation.

She smiled. "Just imagine how great I'll look out of them." The smirk she gave him was nothing less than priceless he would recall many nights later when he thought back on this moment many years down the road. He will remember her as being priceless.

He leaned in stealing another kiss as he allowed his fingers to drift to the edges of his sweater and brushing his fingertips beneath the surface. It was like electricity between them and he found that he was becoming addicted to it. He pushed the garment up on her body staring at the smooth creamy flesh of her flat stomach. He ran a hand over her, just barely touching her creating goosebumps in his wake. He smiled as he heard her giggle and then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss right beneath her belly button. He heard her sharp intake of breath and did it again, his mouth open this time around. His tongue tasting a different part of her and he found her to be fresh, like the taste of rain.

_Such a long time ago  
I had given up on findin' this emotion..ever again_

He swallowed as he watched her reach down and grab fistfuls of cloth lifting it over her head to reveal herself to him. Her bra had been discarded a while ago in the midst of her impromptu shower leaving her upper body bare to his intense gaze. She reminded him of vanilla and strawberries.

"Touch me Clark." She pleaded softly and he snapped back to the matter at hand.

He looked up into her eyes even as he reached out and palmed her intimate area. She closed her eyes exhaling a contented sigh.

"You're beautiful." He whispered looking down at his hand covering her mound, moving from one to the next. "Do you even know… how truly beautiful you are Chloe?" He asked almost too amazed to continue. It was as if she were all new to him. He had spent years by her side and it seemed that it wasn't until now that he was truly seeing her… not the girl she used to be but the woman that she had become. And God help him he loved her…every single inch of her.

She smiled. Genuinely smiled as she reached out and cupped his chin in her small hand she licked her lips. "Clark as much as I love hearing you tell me how beautiful I am, I'm afraid that if you don't finish what you've started I may combust." She remarked.

_But you live with me now  
Yes I've found you some how  
And I've never been so sure_

There was such a twinkle of amusement in her eyes that he almost lost himself in his own laughter. This was how their relationship was meant to be and it was only natural that it carried over into their physicality. Laughter and passion mixed together, one always managing to balance out the other. He found that it was the way he always wanted it to be.

In a flash he was out of his clothes and reaching for the sweatpants that covered her. Moving up to him he felt his chest come into contact with hers, their skin feeling so hot to the touch he thought they would explode before this was over. Soon she was bare to him and for a moment all he could do was admire the beauty before him. The contours and curves that was all Chloe stared back at him and he couldn't help the groan that came forth from deep within his chest. "Chloe…"

_And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
Can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me_

She leaned in pressed herself to him, this time with no barriers between them and he knew that he was a goner. She kissed his cheek, his neck and continued to move downward running her lips across his bare shoulder. He was rock hard, sculpted like something of a Greek God and she almost felt whimsical with what was about to transpire. She was going to make love to Clark Kent. Her Clark!

Almost as if reading her thoughts he stopped his ministrations and looked up at her. His eyes locked with hers and he reached out brushing the slight damp tendrils of her hair from her forehead. "This is real…we're real." And then he gave her that smile that always seemed to break every wall she had around her heart and then he was kissing her again. His mouth moving over hers so tenderly and sweetly that she couldn't help but sigh and then he was entering her and the sigh broke into a contented gasp.

She wrapped her hands around him, her palms splayed across his back as he became fully connected with her body. He looked up into her eyes wanting to be sure that he wasn't hurting her and when he felt her squeeze his upper body ever so slightly he began to move and their worlds turned upside down with pleasure.

_Now I understand why love is.......  
_

For endless moments nothing was heard except their own breathing as they danced that timeless dance that all lovers knew so well. He touched her, kissed her, as though he had known her body since the beginning of time.

_Love is....._

She wrapped her legs around him, hooking them securely at her ankles and felt him shift slightly. She closed her eyes, took hold of him ever so tightly and allowed him to take them both over the edge… over the edge and right on home.

_for the first time....._

_**Song Used: For the First Time By: Kenny Loggins**_


	11. Bittersweet

**A/N: So this chapter sort of wrote itself but I felt that it was needed. I don't really like the Lois on Smallville but I can't deny that her and Chloe at one time had a great family connection and I felt it was important to do homage to that at least once before the end. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope that you like this chapter...**

**All in the Timing**

_**Chapter Eleven: Bittersweet**_

_Fourteen Hours before Doomsday..._

The Talon...

She woke to a pair of indiscernible green eyes staring down at her. Her head was throbbing and her mouth felt as though it were filled with something similar to cotton and sand.

"Chloe…" Her voice sounded loud even to her own ears. She reached up placing her fingertips to her temple, trying to squint away the sunlight that seemed to encase the entire apartment. "What the hell happened last night?" She asked mainly to herself. Looking down at her state of undress she felt the blush come to her cheeks. It only took her a moment as the previous night's events came rushing back to her in a jumbled mess. Snippets of a drunken conversation…

"…_I'm her cousin, why wouldn't she want me to come and see her?" The words came out slurred, uttered in what could only be described as a drunken stupor. I'm her family you know... you would think that she would call me... but no... she calls... she calls..." She stuttered._

"_...CK. She always calls him." Jimmy fell into the seat next to her on the couch and she looked at him puzzled. She wasn't even sure when he arrived._

_'Had she let him in?'_

_Quite honestly she couldn't remember but it was such a fleeting thought as he handed her another shot. She downed it without preamble remembering the reason for the liquor in the first place._

"…_it's Smallville… he's her…her… her…" She rambled not able to come up with the right word._

"…_her everything." Jimmy supplied. His words were no less slurred but the twinge of sadness and jealousy was evident unable to be hidden beneath his alcohol-induced haze._

_He had looked over at her and gave her that lopsided grin trying to brush off his feelings as though the pain wasn't still so fresh._

"_You still... you still love her." She furrowed her brow because she wasn't sure if she were asking him or simply stating a known fact. The haze was creeping upon her fast but she felt as if he needed to reply._

"_When I say forever... I mean it." He remarked raising the shot glass to his lips._

_She didn't know who reached for whom first. Just that lips had crashed together and hands moved across the other's body in a desperate frenzy. Tangled limbs and heated flesh blended together until the memory began to fade to the present._

She looked to her side and saw that he was still passed out by her side. The sheet barely covering his pale skin she swallowed hard before looking up into her cousin's eyes.

"Chloe…" She didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you meet me downstairs so that we can talk?" It was a demand thinly veiled as a request. She didn't even bother to wait for her response as she hopped off the stool and left the apartment.

The door closed with a soft click that was deafening to her own ears. She rested her head in her hands feeling as if somehow she had broken something extremely precious between the two of them.

Ten minutes later…

She came down the steps the scent of strongly brewed coffee permeated the Talon. Chloe was seated at a table by the window staring out at the rising sun. She held her mug by the handle and the bottom as was her habit as she brought it to her lips and took a sip. She looked over at Lois and those eyes again remained unreadable.

"I poured you a cup." She gestured to the one across from her.

Lois smiled widely but they both knew it was forced. She slid into the chair and grabbed the ceramic between her palms. "Should I be wary of poison?" She asked only half jokingly. Looking up she sighed, the regret evident in the slump of her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Her eyes went to the bruise that was fading on Lois's temple. Davis had not been gentle but he could have done a lot worst.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" She shot back. "You were the one that was abducted by some red-eyed, skin-bulging monster! I mean you were gone for two weeks! I'm so glad that you're back… I was so worried about you Chlo! I couldn't eat, sleep… I even broke into the DP trying to hack my way into Tess Mercer's computer system to see if there was anyway I could find you."

"You were going to hack into a computer?" The amusement danced in her green eyes as she gave Lois a small smirk.

She shrugged. "Well you know… I was going to try!" She laughed. "Lucky for me Jimmy was there and…" She trailed off realizing she had just said the taboo word. She looked down into her cup as she licked her lips absently. "Look Chlo…last night was…"

"I need you to do me a favor." She cut in.

Lois furrowed her brow. "What; anything." She remarked.

"I need you to get out of town… both of you." She stated resolutely.

"Wait… what?" She asked confused.

"Look Lois there are things that are about to happen… things going on that you don't have a clue about and trust me this place is about to become something akin to a battlefield in about fourteen hours."

"Hold on… just back up a sec! Does this have something to do with the red-eyed, crazy thing that goes by the name Davis Bloom?" She asked. When Chloe didn't respond she reached out instinctively grabbing her cousin's hand. "Hey… are you okay? I mean did he hurt you?" She asked.

"No… it wasn't like that. Davis wasn't trying to hurt me." She remarked.

"Well I've got the bruise the size of a baseball that says different." She joked darkly.

"Just trust me on this one Lois. I know that it looked bad but you... you have no idea what's about to go down and when it does I really don't think you need to be anywhere near here."

"Are you kidding me? This is probably going to be the biggest story of the century! You and I both know that Davis Bloom is not from this side of the galaxy and when I get the scoop on what really makes that guy tick I'm practically writing my own ticket to a Pulitzer! Can you imagine the publicity not to mention..." She began.

"STOP!! Just stop!" She shouted. Her voice was a mixture of frustration, anger, and undeniable fear. "You don't... you don't understand! This is bigger than you could ever imagine. It's more dangerous than you think and I swear to you, writing the next great story should be the last thing on your mind! There are forces at work here that you can't even begin to understand! Davis is not who or what you think he is and what he did to you..." Staring down into her forgotten coffee she sighed before continuing. "...just believe me when I say; it could have been a lot worst." She finished quietly. "You just... you have to trust me on this Lois. You can't... you can't stay in town. Call your father and just go... get as far away from here as possible." She whispered and this time there was no doubt of the fear in her words.

"Chloe I..."

"Promise me Lois! Promise me that you'll call the general and get out of town... you and Jimmy." She remarked.

She had never seen fear like this from Chloe and it was more than enough to unnerve her and get her to say okay. "Yeah... yes I will. I'll call him. I'll tell him that we need the helicopter to come and pick us up and get us out of here."

Chloe sighed before catching her words. "Wait... I'm not going with you. I can't." She stated.

"What? Chloe are you crazy? You just gave me a full blown lecture about how dangerous it's about to be! You really think I'm just going to hop on a flight and leave you here to whatever big bad that's about to go down?"

"You don't understand..." She stood up needing to distance herself from the inevitable.

"No you don't understand. I'm not going without you!"

"I have to stay... there are things that I need to do... people who are depending on me."

"Like Clark? This has something to do with him doesn't it? He's apart of this somehow and you're staying to protect him aren't you?"

"Lois please don't make this about Clark." She sighed thinking about last night's events. She had gotten up early and left before he work. Placing her hand in her pocket she felt the coolness of the crystal touch her fingertips. She hoped that he would understand. She hoped that they all would.

"But it's always about Clark! He always comes first with you and I just can't understand why... I mean the big lug doesn't even appreciate it... or you!"

"Yes he does! He needs me! I need him!" She snapped.

"What about me?" Lois asked softly. The vulnerability in her voice caused Chloe to turn and stare. It was so rare that Lois ever exhibited anything close to sensitive. "I need you." She whispered.

"Lois..."

"I'm serious Chlo... you're more than just my family... you're my best friend... you're... everything to me. And if something should happen to you..." She swallowed hard feeling the lump stick in her throat and the tears cloud her eyes.

Walking across the room she knelt down placing her hands on her knees. "Lois look at me. Please just look at me." She waited until their eyes met and she gave her most reassuring smile. "Everything is going to be okay. Whatever happens... whatever happens... just believe that it's all going to work out exactly the way it's meant to." She smiled through her tears. "Besides... you still have way too much explaining to do about Jimmy and there's no way I'm going to let you off the hook for that!" She pointed out. "You know when I left the Kent's this morning to come see you... this was the last thing I expected."

Lois looked up. "Chloe it was one night and it didn't mean anything! The guy is still madly in love with you!" She tried to convince her but Chloe shook her head brushing off her words.

"I know... I know how much I hurt Jimmy. I know how much he's still hurting because of me... that's why I'm asking you, as a favor to me..." She swallowed hard. "...keep him safe. Take care of him..." She requested. "I need you to do for him what I was never able to... protect him." She smiled sadly.

"Who's going to protect you?"

"Don't worry about me..." She smiled with so much thought behind it that it was unnerving. "And don't blame Clark...whatever happens." She finished quietly.

Before Lois could question her the unmistakable sound of someone tripping over a chair was heard behind them.

Taking a stand Chloe caught her ex-husband tangled in a chair right by the door. He looked up, a blush coming to his cheeks and shame clouding his eyes.

"Seems someone could use a cup of Joe... what do you think Lois?" She asked with a smile.

Lois was quiet staring at her cousin's profile.

"I thought maybe you guys needed to talk. I didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh fess up Olson. You were trying to make a quick and silent retreat! Next time try the back door." She brushed over the awkwardness that was desperately trying to settle over them by going to the coffee pot and grabbing him a cup. "Lois was just telling me about a lead that she got... and was hoping that you would be kind enough to offer your assistance with some great shots for her story... weren't you Lois?" She asked pointedly handing him the mug.

Lois eyed here for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... yeah... what do you say Olson... you up for the challenge?" She asked.

"I uh... well I mean..." He couldn't seem to get his mind to form a coherent sentence.

"I'm going to take that as a yes!" Lois supplied. "We leave tonight... pack light." She offered.

"Well I've got some errands to run... I'll see you guys later." Walking to Lois she reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you."

"You too! Please be careful..." She whispered into her ear.

Pulling back she smiled, the tears reflecting the light of the sun. "Don't forget to lock up." She threw out beginning to leave only stopping a moment to stand before Jimmy.

"Chloe... I..."

"I'm sorry." She talked over him and saw the questions in his eyes. Reaching out she placed a hand to his cheek. "I'm really sorry for everything." Without warning she pulled him close hugging him tightly to her... perhaps for the very last time. "Make sure you get out of town... no matter what." She whispered into his ear. "Take care of her." She gave him a small squeeze and then was out the door never looking back.

They watched her go, her form vanishing into the brightness of the sun and for some reason Lois felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest as if something was about to go horribly wrong but unable to do anything to stop it. All she could do was keep her promise. Looking over at the man beside her she sighed. "You don't get airsick do you?"


End file.
